Say It Again
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: Callie struggles with regret, "what-ifs," and the weight of things unsaid, in the aftermath of Brandon's beating. Is she ready to face her true feelings? Brallie- takes place after the spring finale. Note: original chapter 27 is back by popular demand!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters  
**

"Um, is it okay if I talk to Brandon alone for a minute?" Callie asked, folding her arms over her chest, and glancing back at the door to his hospital room.

"I don't see why not," Lena replied.

"Go ahead, honey," said Stef. "Well wait in the hall."

"Thanks," Callie nodded, noticing the dark circles under her moms' eyes. Their pain was written all over their faces.

Callie's heart felt like it was in a tug-of-war match over Brandon. The whole family took it hard when they found out several days ago that he'd been badly beaten, and was in the hospital, in a coma. But Callie was possibly the one who had been hit the hardest by the news. She herself had been the one to answer the call with shaking hands, the final blow to the worst day of her life. And with that phone call came the regret of looking him in the eye and telling him she didn't have feelings for him, and the guilt of knowing that while he was being beaten to a pulp, she was kissing Wyatt, telling him nothing had changed, all while holding that damn guitar; the guitar Brandon _gave_ her. She wished she'd gone with him to Mike's instead of staying home. Maybe then he'd be okay? She could have called someone, done something... anything. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the door and went inside.

When Callie entered the room, her hand flew to her mouth, and she turned her head, diverting her eyes for a moment. It has so hard to see him laying in that hospital bed; the heart rate monitor and dripping IV the only signs he was still with them. Especially when she approached his bedside, and got her first good look at his right hand. His beautiful hand. Just days ago, it played music that stirred her very soul. But now it lay stiffly at his side, bandaged and broken.

Sitting in the chair placed beside his bed, Callie gently touched her fingers to his bare chest, just above where the gauze that was tightly wrapped around his mid-section ended. His skin was cool and dry, and his breathing was soft and slow. His perfect face was that of a bruised angel, with long, dark eyelashes framing his purplish eyelids. And he had a busted lip, much like the one she had the day they met.

"Hi Brandon," she quietly began, rubbing his arm. "It's me. Callie." Her eyes filled with tears as she faced him, overwhelmed by his appearance and her grief.

"I can't stand seeing you like this," she sighed. "That's why I haven't come to visit you until now. But I really need to talk to you, and the doctor told us you can still hear us, even though you're out of it. So, I'm going to tell you something important, okay? You need to know how I really feel."

She thought she saw a muscle twitch at the corner of Brandon's mouth, but she couldn't be sure if her eyes were just playing tricks on her, so she watched him for several moments, waiting for some other small movement. When there was none, she went on.

"Brandon, I lied to you at the dance, and at your dad's apartment the other day. And I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have pretended that everything we had didn't mean anything to me, because that's not true. It was just me, doing what I always do; pushing everyone who cares about me away. But I know now that no one will ever love me like you do."

She wiped a stray tear away with her thumb, then continued her one-sided conversation. "The truth is, I'm _not _over you, Brandon. I _do_ feel the same way you do. And I wish I could take back all the things I said, because I know I hurt you, and you didn't deserve that. But I want you to know, if you make it through this, I'll never do anything to hurt you again. I mean, if you still want me. I don't blame you if you don't." _Why should he?_ she thought to herself. She broke his heart.

Sighing, she toyed nervously with her necklace. "I don't care about Wyatt. I never really did. Not the way I care about you. I... I _love_ you, Brandon." She recalled the expression her father- or should she say, Donald?- had used when she visited him. "And you can take that to the bank."

She blushed at her own confession. "There. I said it. And you know how hard it is for me to tell people how I feel, so you know it's true. When you get better, I hope I'll get to hear you say it back again. I miss that."

Standing up, she bent over Brandon, and pressed her soft lips to his; they were dry, swollen, and tasted faintly metallic, like blood. She felt fresh tears sting her eyes as she pulled away, and she let them fall. Then, gently, trying her hardest not to hurt him, she lay her head lightly against his chest, shaking as she wept.

As she cried, she didn't feel it at first, when fingers wove through her hair. She didn't notice when an arm wrapped around her. She was so used to crying on Brandon's shoulder, and the familiar, comforting touches that came with it, that the significance of what was happening didn't hit her right away. Then it did. She lifted her head, alarmed, and was met with the gaze of Brandon's green eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Brandon," she gasped, her lower lip quivering. "Brandon... you're awake."

He smiled slightly, peacefully, holding her with his uninjured arm. "Say it again."

"Say what again?" she asked, cradling his head in her arms as she listened to him speak.

"Say you love me again. Please."

Callie nodded, sucking in a punch of air as she sobbed. "I love you, Brandon." Tilting her head down, she kissed him again. "I love you so much."

Brandon nodded feebly, holding her gaze. "I love you, too."

**Note: this is inspired by a story idea I've had for a while, and initially put aside... originally, Brandon was going to get into some kind of accident after having a fight with Callie. However, the finale's ending painted a better picture. Not sure what I'll do with this- keep it as a one or two-shot, expand it into something longer? What do you guys think... any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I decided to go for it and expand this into a longer story! It will mostly be about Brallie, but I'll be touching on some other themes as well, including Callie's current identity crisis. Stay tuned!**

Chapter 2.

There was so much Callie wanted to say to Brandon. So much more he needed to hear, now that he knew how she really felt. But before she could take her next breath, a nurse charged into the room, followed closely by Stef and Lena.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"He woke up!" Stef cried. She let out a sob; apparently a sob of joy. "Brandon! Oh, honey!"

Callie stepped aside as Stef rushed to her son's side and kissed him, wrapping him in an awkward hug.

_"Ugh," _he groaned, becoming even paler, if possible. He was already white as a sheet.

"Right. The ribs," Stef apologized. "Sorry. But B., I'm just so glad you're with us a again."

"We were so scared," Lena added. "This is... a miracle."

"It was Callie," he told them. "She woke me up."

His moms turned to look at Callie with surprise, and Stef grabbed her into a hug.

"Whatever you did, love," she said, taking Callie's face between her hands, "thank you."

Callie smiled as her foster mother kissed her forehead.

"You must have the magic touch," she added with a wink.

"Brandon," Lena cautiously ventured, placing her hand on his arm, "who did this to you? Do you remember?"

Brandon closed his eyes for a moment, as if it hurt to think or speak. His head was foggy, and he was unsure of how much time had passed since his attack, but he clearly remembered the other boy's vengeful face as he came at him. He remembered falling to the ground, his hands on the damp pavement. He remembered coughing up blood. Finally, his eyes fluttered open again, and he glanced around the room, from Stef, to Callie, to Lena. "It was Vico," he finally told them with certainty.

"Are you positive it was him?" Stef asked, looking him in the eye. "I mean, without a doubt?"

"Yes," he answered. "It was him."

"I knew it," Stef breathed, brushing away fresh tears. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go make some quick calls. Hopefully, he'll be behind bars tonight." She turned, and briskly walked away.

"I'll come with you, honey," said Lena, following her with her hand on her back.

Once they were gone, Callie was left in the room with just Brandon and the nurse. She stood in the corner, trying to make herself small. Her nostrils burned with the acrid smell of disinfectant. She hated, hated, _hated _hospitals. They reminded her of everything painful in her life; her mom's final minutes as she slipped away, giving into her head injuries, the beating she had once taken from a foster father, which caused internal bleeding, Stef's shooting, and now this. As memories of every tragedy she'd ever lived through replayed in her head, the walls seemed to close in, and she breathed shallowly through her nose, trying to filter the hospital smell.

"Now that you're up, I'll need to check your vitals," the nurse told Brandon. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus," he replied in a strained voice. He lifted his head a few inches to look up at Callie, and she went back to his side, and touched her hand to his shoulder. Comforted by her touch, he rested his cheek against it. "You're hands are cold," he told her.

""Sorry," she apologized, withdrawing it.

"Don't," he said, stopping her. "It... felt nice."

Callie smiled, and brushed her hand across his forehead, over his swollen cheek. Her mother always had cold hands. She used to say; 'cold hands, warm heart.' And when Callie or Jude had a fever, she would always press her hand to their foreheads. Somehow, it always made them feel better.

"When can I go home?" Brandon finally asked. Callie thought he looked sad.

The nurse frowned, a pained look clouding her face. "I'm sorry, hon, but not for a little while. You're injuries are pretty severe. You have a nasal fracture, a few fractured ribs, and a broken hand."

_"My hand-"_ Brandon cut her off as he looked down at his side. His jaw clenched as he tried to lift his arm from the bed. He couldn't. He looked up at Callie as his eyes were shiny with tears.

"My hand..._ no!... the symphony."  
_

Callie quickly darted her eyes away as she started to cry again. She had the impulse to leave the room; to run far away so he wouldn't see her that way. But she knew she needed to stay. He needed her.

"Don't cry, Brandon," she whispered, taking his good hand in her's. She reached over and took a tissue from the box on the bedside table, then used it to dry his eyes.

"It's okay," she said in a soothing voice. "It will be okay. Your hand will heal, and you'll play piano again. You'll see."

She glanced up at the nurse, expecting her to back her up, but the young woman made no reply. Her eyes were vacant and distant. Callie knew that look. It was the look _she_ used, when she wanted to avoid something that she didn't want to discuss. And that scared her.

Looking back down at Brandon, she ran her fingers through his dark, messy waves, but her fingertips caught in a matted clump of hair. Looking closer, she realized it was dried blood, and her heart ached. "Don't cry," she repeated. "Please."

Just then, Stef and Lena returned to the room, looking distraught.

"What happened?" Callie asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Vico is under arrest for assault," Stef replied. "But I don't know for how long. Chances are, his parents will bail him out." She turned to her son, and touched her hand to his forehead, much like Callie had done earlier. "Do you need anything, honey?"

"No, thanks. I... I just want to be alone right now," he mumbled, laying his head back against the pillow.

"I think that's a good idea," the nurse agreed. "He needs his rest, and the doctor will be making his rounds soon."

"Okay. We'll let you rest, B.," Stef told him, pulling his sheet up around him and tucking him in. "We'll see you tomorrow, honey." Leaning down, she kissed his cheek. If she noticed he was crying, she didn't say anything. "I love you."

"Feel better," said Lena, giving him a kiss. "Love you."

Callie looked to Stef and Lena, then back at Brandon. Then, bending down, she quickly gave him a half-hug and a peck on the cheek. "Bye," she told him. Then, she mouthed the words; "I love you," so only he could see.

Once they were out in the hall, Callie stopped the nurse before she could walk away. "Wait," she said. "You didn't tell him he'll play piano again. You didn't say his hand will heal. It _will_. Won't it?"

The nurse paused, and looked carefully at Stef and Lena, studying their tired faces.

"We want to know the truth," Stef nodded. "Please."

Sighing, the young woman looked down at her clipboard. "The truth is that his fingers are broken, as well as quite a few small bones in his hand. The doctor isn't at all sure he'll regain full mobility of that hand. There may be some nerve damage."

"Oh," Stef gasped, as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"But there's hope, right?" Lena asked. "Brandon is young and healthy."

"It's just too soon to know," the nurse explained. "If he does regain mobility, it will take a long time and a lot of hard work."

"So he might as well forget the symphony," Callie realized out loud, with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Turning, she hurried out of the hospital and to the car.

* * *

That evening, once everyone was seated at the dinner table, Stef and Lena looked around at the kids as they served themselves from the dishes of food. They shared a silent look, as they prepared to tell their children about their visit with Brandon.

"Kids," Stef finally began, with a grim expression, "we need to have a family meeting."

Callie picked at her meatloaf, not daring to look up. If she did, she might cry. She knew what the family meeting was about. She'd heard the bad news once already, and she dreaded hearing it again, knowing it wouldn't become any easier to accept.

"What's up?" Mariana asked, taking a bite of salad. "How's Brandon?"

"Actually," Stef continued with a small smile, "he woke up today."

"He did?" Mariana cried, raising her voice above Jude and Jesus's cheers. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well, sweets," Stef replied, her smile falling into a frown, "we found out some new information about his injuries, and, the truth is, it doesn't sound very good. Brandon's hand might be permanently damaged." Her voice quavered, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "If that's the case, his piano career may be over, and that's going to be pretty hard for him to take."

Mariana looked down, and Jesus and Jude nodded sympathetically. "That's not fair," Mariana finally concluded.

"No, it isn't," Lena agreed. "Sometimes, terrible things happen in life. But we have to accept them. The important thing is that he's alive."

"But piano is his whole life!" Mariana argued. Tears glistened in the corners of her dark eyes.

"Well, we're going to do everything we can to help him cope," Stef assured her. "When he comes home, he's going to need all of our love and support, so we're going to need all hands on deck."

"May I be excused?" Callie asked quietly. No one heard her, so she repeated herself a little louder.

"You didn't touch your dinner," Stef told her, looking concerned. "All you did was pick it apart. You feeling okay?"

"I'm just not hungry," Callie shrugged, looking at her foster mother through a curtain of hair, that hung in her face. "Please."

"Let her go," Lena whispered to her wife.

"Alright," she nodded. "Go ahead, baby."

"Thanks," Callie mumbled, hurrying to her room. When she got there, she went to her bed and flopped down on her stomach. Once her face was buried in her pillow, she began to cry hard, her shoulders shaking violently, her sobs muffled so no one would hear.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The day Brandon was supposed to come home from the hospital, Callie sat in English class, her eyes glazed over in boredom. She missed having Brandon around at school, and was impatient to get home.

Behind her, she could hear Talya and her friends whispering and giggling. She had the feeling they were talking about her, as usual, and her suspicions were confirmed when her ears picked up the name; _Juvie Girl_. She could never figure out why Talya's group, who was supposed to be the most beautiful, rich, popular girls in school, seemingly had nothing better to do than gossip about everything she did, twenty-four hours a day. It seemed pathetic, when she stopped to think about it.

She was supposed to be taking notes from the board, where Timothy was busily writing. She glanced up to copy something, then darted her eyes back down at her notebook when the teacher turned to face the class. She couldn't look Timothy in the eye. No since Jesus has made up the joking nickname at the dinner table; "Spermothy." He had whispered it to Callie, and told her to pass it on to Mariana. When she did, Mariana laughed so hard that milk squirted from her nose.

It was odd, Callie thought, how she could joke and argue with Mariana and Jesus like regular siblings. It was almost as if they had grown up together, like her and Jude did. It had never been that way with Brandon. Their relationship was something more intense from day one. And as hard as she tried to force it into something else, she couldn't. It made her wonder if what they had was proof that everyone had someone in the world who they were predestined to be with, and her's just happened to be him. Just her luck that her soul mate would end up being her foster brother.

In front of her, someone passed back a worksheet, and she took it, and picked up her pencil.

Across the top, she wrote her name; _Callie Jacob_. Then, on a sudden impulse, she erased 'Jacob' and wrote 'Quinn.' _Callie_ _Quinn_... she studied the name as if it were the dead sea scrolls, until the words swam on the paper. Then, sighing, she erased 'Quinn,' and wrote 'Jacob' once again. However, the name didn't completely erase, and it's faded imprint remained on the paper, overlapped by the name she'd always known.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and she grabbed her bag and hurried out of class. As she walked across the courtyard, she got a text. Glancing down, she saw that it was from Wyatt: **Wanna** **do** **something 2nite?**

She paused with a sigh, then quickly typed in a reply: **Can't.** **Sorry.** Next time she saw him in person, she resolved to tell him she only wanted to be friends.

* * *

After school, Callie sat at the kitchen table, studying. She didn't usually do her homework in the kitchen, but Stef and Lena had gone to the hospital to get Brandon right after work, and she wanted to be right there when he came home. As she sat there, though, absentmindedly sipping a can of soda, her thoughts were far away from school.

Suddenly, Mariana pranced into the kitchen, carrying a shoebox. "Hey!" she chirped, sitting down.

"What's that?" Callie asked.

"Craft stuff," her sister replied, opening the boxing and setting out colorful paper, glue, markers, and glitter. "I thought we could make Brandon some 'Get Well' cards to cheer him up." She studied Callie's skeptical expression and laughed. "Come one! It'll be fun!"

"I can't draw to save my life," Callie confessed.

"Oh, anyone can put glitter on paper," Mariana assured her. "It's not like it's going to hang in a museum."

"Okay," Callie replied, pushing her books aside. She thumbed through the stack of construction paper until she found her favorite color; green. It had only become her favorite when she met Brandon, and noticed his beautiful green eyes. Carefully, she folded the paper in half, and began to write the words; 'Get Well Soon!' across the front.

"Mariana?" she asked as she worked.

"Hmm?" The younger girl was busily writing Brandon's name in glitter glue on a piece of blue paper.

"What made you get in touch with your birth mom?"

Mariana paused, studying her card for a moment, thinking. "I guess," she began, "I guess I just felt like a part of me was missing."

"'Missing' like how?" Callie asked, as she drew a lopsided heart with runny white glue.

"What the heck is that?" Mariana asked, pointing to Callie's card and playfully raising an eyebrow.

"A heart," she replied, laughing. "Don't judge." She set the glue down on the table, and reached for a vial of gold glitter. "Come on. Just answer the question. Please?"

"It's hard to explain," Mariana confessed. "But it doesn't matter, anyway. All it did was cost me a lot of money and get mom shot. If I could go back, I wouldn't have done it." She picked up some markers, and began drawing a rainbow of balloons around Brandon's name. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't stop thinking about Robert Quinn," Callie admitted. "I'm a part of him. And my mom must have cared about him if she used his name for my middle name. I think I want to meet him, so I can find out who I am and where I came from."

"You should talk to moms about it," Mariana suggested. "Just don't do what I did and be all weird and secretive about it."

"I'll think about it," Callie sighed. "But I don't want to bother them about it today. They have a lot on their minds."

"Callie?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"I guess so," she shrugged. "Yeah."

"Pinkie swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Pinkie swear," Callie agreed, linking her finger with her sister's.

"Sometimes I feel like everything that's happening is my fault," Mariana confided. She looked as if she were about to cry. "If I didn't meet with Ana, mom would have never gotten shot, and Mike wouldn't have gotten in trouble, and Brandon wouldn't have had to sell those IDs, and he would never have gotten beaten up."

"Wow," said Callie, studying Mariana's downcast face. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"It was all like a chain reaction," Mariana explained. "And it started with me. I hate knowing that."

"Hey... you can't blame yourself," Callie told her, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's not your fault. Sometimes, things happen that we can't control."

At that moment, Callie got another text. This time it was from Lena. "They're on their way home!" she announced.

"Let's make a banner!" Mariana said, breaking the somber mood of their conversation. "Go find some yarn and tape, and I'll start doing the words."

"Okay," Callie nodded.

She hopped up, and went to Lena's office. Hurrying, she rummaged around in the closet and found a ball of yellow yarn, a souvenir from when her foster mother briefly took up knitting.

Then, she scanned the top of the desk, but didn't see any tape. She knew they didn't have a lot of time to finish the banner, so she opened the top desk drawer, and dug through the pens and paperclips. No tape. She pulled open another drawer, and sifted through it's contents. Her hand stopped on a file folder that was labeled; _Important_ _Paperwork_, _Callie_ _and Jude_. She knew it was wrong to snoop through her foster mother's things, but curiosity got the better of her. Looking around, she quickly flipped it open. It was mostly reports from Bill, and her parole officer. But when she dug a little deeper, she found her birth certificate. She touched her fingertips to it gently, tracing her mom's script-like handwriting. Sure enough, Robert Quinn was listed as her father. Something was paper-clipped to the certificate. She turned it over, and found a scrap of paper. Her eyes went wide when she read it, because there it was, hastily jotted down; Robert Quinn's name and address.

"Did you find the tape?"

Callie nearly jumped out of her skin, her hand flying to her chest as her heart raced. "Uh, no," she stammered, closing the folder. "And thanks for the heart attack."

"Sorry," Mariana apologized. "It's right in here." She opened another drawer, and the tape was there, right in plain sight. "Come on. Hurry up!"

Callie followed her sister back to the kitchen. Spread out on the table were sheets of construction paper, with letters that spelled out the words; 'Welcome Home!'

"This looks great," Callie told her, as she cut a long piece of yarn. Working quickly, they taped the yarn to the backs of the papers. Then, they carried it to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Mariana dragged two chairs over, and they each stood on one, and taped up one end of the string, so the words hung across the doorway in a cheerful greeting. Stepping down, they admired their work, just as the lock on the front door clicked.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Jude! Jesus! They're home!" Mariana shouted up the stairs. "Come on!"

Callie watched the doorway from a distance as Stef and Lena helped Brandon inside. All she wanted to do was run up to him, and hug and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. She got the feeling Stef and Lena still wouldn't warm up to their feelings for each other, even after nearly losing their son. What they had, they would still have to keep under the radar.

Instead of a passionate embrace, she went up to him, smiling. "I'm really glad you're home," she told him.

"Thanks," he nodded. The gesture was somewhat casual, but his eyes shined with a special knowing, and she realized that in their hearts, they were conversing on a much deeper level.

"Do you like the banner we made?" she asked, swinging her arm up toward the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah," he replied, looking up. "It's cute. You guys spelled 'Welcome' wrong, though."

Callie turned, looking up, and realized with a sinking feeling that Brandon was right; they had accidentally switched the 'O' and the second 'E.'

"Well, 'Welcemo Home,'" Mariana laughed.

"It's the thought that counts," Brandon smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Mariana turned to Callie, grabbing her arm. "Let's get the cards we made!"

"Uh... mine isn't dry yet," Callie shrugged. The truth was, she wanted to write something special in it; something that was meant for Brandon's eyes only.

"You used way to much glue," Mariana told her, grabbing her card from the table.

"I'll give it to you later," she apologized to Brandon.

"So, honey," said Stef, turning to her son. "Mama and I thought you might like to rest on the sofa so you can watch TV, and maybe if you're up to it, you could have dinner with all of us. Mama made your favorite; homemade mac 'n' cheese."

Brandon pursed his lips, his eyes downcast. "Thanks, mom, but I'm kind of tired. I just want to go to my room."

"Oh. Okay," she replied, looking more than a little disappointed. "I'll help you upstairs."

* * *

Later, after a quiet dinner, Callie took her card and retreated to her room. Mariana was downstairs, watching a rerun of _Full_ _House_, so she had a little privacy. She dug through her backpack for a pen, and stared at the empty card, thinking about what to write. She'd never been very good with words, and she wasn't the best speller, but she hoped Brandon would get the message anyway.

Finally, she pressed her pen to the green paper, which still felt slightly damp from the excessive glue, and began to write:

_ To my fellow "Outlaw,"_  
_I'm glad you're home. I really missed you. I hope you feel better soon, and if you need anything, you know where to find me. I'm always here for you._

_I love you, now and forever. I just wanted you to know._

_XOXO_,  
_Callie_

Just then, she heard Mariana coming up the stairs toward the room, and she stuffed her card under her pillow and pulled out her schoolbooks. Matters of the heart would have to wait.

* * *

That night, Callie was stirred from her sleep by a weird dream. She dreamed that she had dug a tunnel under her bed, that led from her room to Brandon's. To get to him, all she had to do was slide under her bed, crawl through the tunnel, and she came out through a hole in the back of the closet. Laying there, she pressed her hand to her bedroom wall, knowing he was on the other side, and she wished her dream was real. Then, she slipped her hand under her pillow, and felt the paper of her card. She wanted to see Brandon. She needed to see him. She looked at the clock, and it was after midnight. Surely, no one was awake but her.

Silently, she crept out of bed, and laid her pillows lengthwise. Covered with the blanket, they looked like her sleeping form. Then, she took her card, and slipped out of the room, padding quietly down the hallway.

When she reached Brandon's door, she stopped and opened it, peering in. She turned, looking back to make sure no one was around, then went inside, closing the door behind her.

"Brandon?" she whispered, hovering near his bed.

From his bed, she heard the sound of muffled sobs, and she knew he was awake.

"Brandon?" Quietly, she went to his side.

He looked up at her from his pillow. His eyes were dark shadows, framed by the bruises his broken nose had caused. "Callie? What are you doing in here?"

"I was worried about you," she admitted, setting her card on his nightstand. "I couldn't sleep. I- I wanted to be close to you. Can I stay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Stay. But moms will kill you if they catch you in here."

"I don't care." Callie whispered back, as she crawled under his comforter, taking care not to hurt him. "I can sneak away early." Snuggling at his side, she wrapped her arms around him, and felt him press his lips to her hair.

"You've been crying," she breathed, stroking his damp cheek. "Are you in pain?"

He shook his head no. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Callie asked. "I mean, if you want to tell me. You don't have to."

"I was thinking about my first piano lesson," he confessed in a faraway voice. "I was in first grade. Mom always regretted never learning an instrument, so she wanted me to learn one." He paused, taking a breath. "I didn't want to go. But I ended up loving it."

Callie chewed her lower lip, trying to fight back her tears with a sting of pain.

"Ever since my first recital," he continued, "all I've ever wanted to be is a concert pianist. But now that's all gone."

He looked away from her, and in the dim moonlight filtering through the window, Callie saw tears shining on his cheeks.

"I used to take ballet lessons," she suddenly confided. It was something from her past that she'd never told anyone before.

"You did?" Brandon asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Before my mom died. I don't know if I was any good, but I really liked it. But when I went into the system, well, that was the end of that. I know it's not the same as what you're going through, but, I kind of get it."

Leaning in, she kissed him. "Come here," she said, drawing him closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes, so close their foreheads were almost touching. "I'm gonna hold you all night."

"Why?"

"You need me," she told him. "I love you, and I want to comfort you." She wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Please. Let me?"

Brandon nodded, settling in her embrace, and Callie kissed his forehead. For a long time, they just lay there in the dark, neither one speaking, as Callie rubbed his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Callie?" Brandon suddenly whispered, breaking their companionable silence.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," he whispered. He tilted his head up, so she could feel his warm breath on her face, and their lips met, as if drawn together by a magnet. "I love you," he sighed when they parted.

Hugging him, Callie smiled, and kissed him again. "I love you, too."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

When Brandon wok up the next morning, Callie was gone. In the indentation of where she slept, she'd left the card she made him, and the scent of her shampoo lingered on his pillow. He picked the card up and smiled at the runny, crooked glitter heart she'd drawn, then flipped it open and read it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that she referenced the love song he'd written for her. It meant something to her; she liked it. He wasn't sure if she would or not. He remembered the day he sang it to her, when he went to visit her at Daphne's apartment, and the hot make-out session that followed. Nothing he'd ever experienced felt better than laying on top of her on the hard floor; kissing her, their tongues fighting for dominance. His groin ached when he remembered the way she curled her legs up, pressing her thigh into him. He was sure that if they had more than ten minutes alone, they would have gone all the way that day, right there on Daphne's floor.

He wondered if they would ever have another moment like that, and then he felt a pang of guilt. If she ever found out that he slept with Dani, would she still love him? Or would she be disgusted? The sex with his father's girlfriend didn't mean anything to him; he'd never questioned that fact. He was drunk and depressed that day, and Callie was on his mind the whole time. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was with her instead. Callie was his one and only, and no one could compare to her, nor would they ever. The truth was, after she came to his dad's apartment and told him she was over him, something inside him stopped caring about anything. And when Vico was beating him, he almost wished the other boy would kill him. It would be an act of mercy, he felt, because physical pain was nothing compared to the pain of his broken heart.

Suddenly, Callie appeared in his doorway, as he wrestled with his conflicted thoughts.

"Good morning," she said, shouldering her backpack.

"Hey," he nodded. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say 'hi' before I leave for school." She crossed the room, and sat on the edge of his bed. "Did you read my card?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling. "Thanks... I loved it."

"I meant every word," she told him, squeezing his hand.

"I'll treasure it forever," he promised. "And I'm glad you remembered the song I wrote for you."

"How could I forget it?" she asked. "It was beautiful. No one's ever done anything like that for me before."

"You know," he sighed, "there's more to the song. I finished it a few weeks ago. I was going to play the whole thing for you, but now I guess I won't be able to."

"Hey... yes you will," she protested. "You just have to believe you will. Doctor's don't know everything. They're wrong sometimes." She set her backpack on the floor, and cupped his chin with her hand. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna break up with Wyatt today?" she told him, smiling.

"For real?"

"Duh," she laughed. "I love you, Brandon."

"I love you too, Cal," he breathed, kissing her hand. "More than words can describe."

Callie blushed, her eyes shining. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course," he nodded. "It's not like you can break me any more than I already am."

Callie giggled, then leaned down, wrapping her arms around her neck. He returned the hug the best he could, then kissed her, drawing her bottom lip between his and suckling it.

Their kiss was interrupted by Lena's shouts up the stairs. "Cal? We're leaving now!"

"Coming!" she called back. She turned to Brandon. "See you."

"See you," he replied. "Have a great day!"

"I'll try," she laughed. A good day at school was hard to imagine, with Talya's constant bullying and the awkwardness of being in Timothy's class. She got up, and hurried out of the room, first stopping to blow Brandon a kiss.

* * *

When lunchtime came, Callie looked around the courtyard for Mariana. When she found her, she sat down next to her.

"Hey, sis!" Mariana chirped.

"Hey," Callie replied, opening her paper lunch bag. She checked her phone quickly as she bit into her sandwich. She was expecting Wyatt to meet her. She set it down, sighing with frustration, then let out an ear-piercing scream as hands gripped her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw Wyatt laughing.

"Haha," she groaned.

"Sorry," he laughed, sitting down next to her. "I couldn't resist."

Callie turned to Mariana apologetically. "Hey... if you don't mind, could I get a few minutes alone with Wyatt?"

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"Thanks," said Callie, as Mariana left the table and went to find Jesus and Emma.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Wyatt asked, pointing to her bag of chips.

"No," she sighed, passing them to him. "Help yourself."

Smiling, he tore open the bag. "So... what's up?"

Callie looked down, then met his eyes, sheepishly. "Listen... I really like you. You're a great guy. But I think we should just be friends. I'm sorry."

"Oh," he said quietly. "That sucks. But... can I ask why?"

"It's just," she began, "I have a lot going on, and I don't really have time for a boyfriend right now."

"Really?" he asked, smirking. "Because that sounds like a lame excuse to me."

"No, really," she told him. "I have to help my moms take care of Brandon, and I have to get involved in some dumb school activity. Then there's the adoption thing-"

"It's okay," he said, stopping her. "I get it. Friends?"

"Friends," she smiled.

At that precise moment, Callie felt something warm and wet hit the back of her head and drip down her neck. Reaching behind her, she touched whatever it was and discovered it was creamed corn. "Eww," she groaned. "Did you see who threw that?"

"Take a wild guess," Wyatt sighed.

Callie turned around to see Talya and her friends laughing from their nearby table. "That's it," she mumbled. "I've had it with them." She stood up and walked to their table, and Wyatt followed behind.

"Can I help you?" Talya asked.

Feeling her anger rise, Callie clenched her jaw, trying to control herself. "What is your problem?" she asked, in an even, calm voice.

"You," Talya simply replied.

"Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?"

"Nope," Talya smirked. "My schedule is wide open, since you stole my boyfriend."

"I did _not_ steal him," Callie told her, standing her ground. "He left you because you're a heinous bitch!"

"Better than being a trashy slut," Talya replied, and she and her friends burst into laughter.

"Lay off her," said Wyatt, coming to Callie's defense. "I'm sick of your bullshit" He turned back to Callie. "Come on. Ignore her. She's not worth it."

Callie turned to walk away, when she felt another spoonful of food hit her neck. Sighing, she hurried out of the courtyard and into the school.

* * *

"Callie! Wait up!" Callie turned to see Mariana hurrying after her, and stopped.

"I saw what happened," her foster sister told her. "Talya's such a jerk. Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up."

"Thanks," Callie sighed. "But I just want to go home." She didn't have the patience to face the rest of the school day.

"Then I'll walk you to mom's office," her sister insisted.

When they got to Lena's office, Mariana knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Hello, my loves," said Lena, when she saw her daughters. "Are you okay, Cal? You look a little pale."

Then, she noticed the food in Callie's hair. "What happened, honey?"

"Talya happened," Callie confessed. "Lena? Can I please go home? I don't feel well." That wasn't a lie. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Lena wrinkled her nose, considering the question. "Yeah... I guess so. I'll call mom to come pick you up."

"Bye, Callie," said Mariana. "See you at home." She grabbed Callie in a quick hug, as Lena picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Bye," said Callie. She sunk into a chair near Lena's desk and breathed a sigh of relief, as she waited for Stef to arrive.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

When Stef arrived at the school, Callie ducked into the car and buckled her seat belt. On her way out, she'd heard Talya being called to the office over the intercom. Girls like her never seemed to get in much trouble, though.

"Hi, baby," said Stef, looking at her sympathetically. "What happened to you?"

"Talya," she muttered. "I hate that bitch."

"Language, young lady," Stef scolded. But she didn't disagree.

They didn't talk much the rest of the way home, and when they got inside, Callie went straight to the bathroom and undressed, then turned on the shower.

Once she was standing under the warm spray, watching chunks of corn slide down her body and down the drain, she let herself cry. She had so much going on in her life; so many conflicting emotions. It didn't seem fair that she also had to deal with Talya and her friends. If she had to go to Anchor Beach, she just wanted to go, do her schoolwork, and go home. Was that really so much to ask?

She reached for the shampoo in the shower caddy, and squirted some on top of her head. Then, she worked her hair into a lather and rinsed it out. When her hair was clean, she stepped out of the shower. As she dried off, she heard Stef knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" she called.

"Honey, when you're finished in there, meet me in the living room, okay? I want to talk to you."

"Okay," she answered, as she dressed. "Be right out."

Quickly, she pulled her shirt over her head and left the bathroom. She found her foster mother sitting on the sofa, waiting for her.

"Come sit down," said Stef, patting the cushion next to her. When Callie was seated, she wrapped her arm around her and asked; "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It was stupid," Callie admitted. "I was just eating lunch, and Talya threw food at me. I got up and asked her what her deal was, and she she was acting like a jerk, and when I walked away, she threw more food at me."

"Did you do or say anything back?" Stef asked.

"I called her a bitch," she confessed. "But she called me worse."

"Well, despite that, I'm proud of you for walking away," Stef replied. "That takes more courage than fighting back. Remember what Lena told you about 'rising above?"'

"Sometimes I just get tired of 'rising above,'" Callie told her. She looked down, and realized she had begun to cry.

"Callie," Stef sighed, her heart melting. "Don't cry, love. Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I hate school," she confided. "Everyone makes fun of me, and I have no friends but Mariana and Wyatt. I'm so sick of those snotty kids."

_My poor_ _baby_, Stef thought. Callie didn't deserve to be bullied. She'd been through so much in her short life. Her life with them was supposed to be the end of her hardships. It was supposed to be her time to be a normal, happy teenage girl.

"Sweetheart," said Stef, holding out her arms, "come here. I think you could use a good snuggle."

Callie let her foster mother take her in her arms, and she leaned against her, burying her face in her shoulder. Stef's shirt smelled like flowers, and she rubbed Callie's back as she held her. Callie wished she could hide, safe in her arms forever.

"Those girls are just jealous of you," Stef told her.

"Me?" Callie laughed, looking up. "Why would anyone be jealous of me? They have everything."

"Oh, they're jealous," she insisted. "For one thing, you're naturally beautiful. With your pretty brown eyes and hair, and that beautiful skin... you're lovely, Cal. And you're interesting, and independent, and no matter what you do, people take notice. Sometimes, having everything handed to you in life isn't a good thing. Whatever you have, you deserve, because you fought for it."

She brushed Callie's wet hair back, and kissed her forehead. "My sweet girl. We're so blessed to have you. And someday, everyone will realize just how amazing you are."

Her foster mother held her a little longer, and Callie relaxed in her arms, letting her tears dry on her cheeks. She hadn't realized how much she needed a hug.

"I love you, Cal," Stef whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you too," Callie replied, as they parted.

"But, listen kiddo," the older woman continued. "Since you're not actually sick, if you're going to be home today, I want you to help me with the housework. And you still have to go to group later."

"Okay," she shrugged. "I don't mind helping out."

"That's my girl," Stef smiled. "You know, you and Jude are the only two of our kids who don't whine when we ask you to do something."

"We don't mind," Callie insisted. "The chores you give us are nothing compared to what other families used to make us do. And you don't make us do our chores to earn living here."

"You don't have to do anything to earn our love," Stef told her. "It's yours, just for being you." She led Callie to the kitchen, and handed her a dishtowel. "I'll wash, and you dry. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

They washed dishes together for a long time, until Stef looked up at the clock. "Callie, honey?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Callie replied, turning to her.

"I'm waiting for an important phone call from Brandon's doctor. Could you please do me a favor and run upstairs and wake him up? It's time for his pain pill."

"Sure," Callie shrugged, her heart rate speeding up. She tried not to blush or sound too eager. "No problem."

"Thanks, sweets," Stef replied. She dried her hands, and went to the fridge and poured a glass of juice. "Bring this up to him?"

"Got it," Callie nodded, taking the juice.

* * *

When she got to Brandon's room, she quietly peeked in. There he was, asleep in his bed, shirtless and adorable. He looked so cute, she hated to disturb him. Quietly, she set the glass of juice on the nightstand, as a more fun way of waking him up formed in her mind.

Leaning down, she licked her lips, then pressed them against his in a steamy kiss.

He groaned, slowly waking up. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered, smiling. She sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him again. This time, he reciprocated.

"Why are you home?" he asked. "What time is it?"

"I thought you'd be happier to see me," she teased. "But, I had an incident at school, and Lena let me come home early."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," he told her, kissing her again.

"You're mom says it's time for your pain pill," Callie told him when they parted. She took the bottle from the nightstand, and opened it, dumping a pill into her hand. Then, she helped Brandon prop himself up, and he swallowed the pill, chasing it with the juice.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing his arm.

"Shitty," he admitted. "But a little better since you're here."

"I can't stay long," she warned him, glancing at the door. "I have to help your mom with the housework."

"Can you sneak in here tonight like you did last night?" he asked. "I want to spend time with you."

She nodded, then stood up. "I'll try."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not 100% where I want to go with this story, as it was kind of spontaneous. If anyone has any ideas about what they want to happen, feel free to tell me about it in a review or private message. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

That night, Callie found herself in Brandon's bed once again, curled up against him. Every so often, their lips clashed in a soft kiss, or he nipped at the tender skin on her neck. She wasn't sure if she would be able to slip away unnoticed; Mariana had stayed up late, texting Zac in the dark. But when her sister finally fell asleep, still gripping her phone in her hand, she arranged her pillows under her comforter and hurried down the hall. Once she was in Brandon's arms, she felt that the risk was worth taking.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in a breathy voice, as he kissed along her jawline. Then, with a swift movement, he drew her lips to his, darting his tongue into the wet heat of her mouth. Callie let out a small, ragged sigh as he slipped his good hand under her pajama top, caressing the side of her breast, then her hip. The light, intimate touch woke up her nerves and made her heart race. Smiling, she leaned into him, gently suckling his earlobe.

When they finally broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes for an intense moment, admiring each other.

"Brandon?" Callie asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" She was so close, he could feel her hot, sweet breath on his face. Her mouth smelled and tasted like cinnamon toothpaste.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" she whispered.

Brandon gave her a puzzled look, unsure of whether or not she was serious. "Why would you ask me that, Cal?"

"It's just Talya," she admitted. "She called me that at school today, and I guess it kind of got to me." She managed a small, indifferent laugh. "Forget I said anything." She could usually let the cruel things people said to her roll off her back, especially after years of enduring verbal abuse from various foster parents. But the truth was, Liam called her a slut after her raped her, and his words had the ability to stay with her long after they were spoken. Hearing it again from Talya was like opening an old wound that she just wanted to heal.

"Okay," Brandon chuckled. "Am I the only one who sees the irony in Talya calling someone else that?" He swept Callie's hair back and kissed her tenderly. "You are not a slut, Cal. Talya thinks she knows all about you, but she doesn't. You're amazing, and loving, and sexy. She's just jealous of you."

"That's what your mom said," she told him, remembering her earlier conversation with Stef.

"Well, she's right," he replied. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

He placed his hand on her cheek, and drew her in for another lingering kiss. Callie complied, and tasted his soft, plump lips, wrapping her arms around him.

"Callie?" Brandon asked.

"Hmm?" she breathed, wishing he would stop talking and kiss her again. Brandon's kisses were addictive.

"There's something I need to tell you." Catching Callie in such a vulnerable moment made him think about what happened with Dani. For a while, he almost had himself believing he dreamed the whole incident while he was in a coma. But he couldn't lie to himself or Callie. It _had_ happened, and she deserved to know the truth if they had any kind of future together.

"What?" She looked up to face him, alarmed by his tone of voice.

"Um," he began, "that last day I stayed at my dad's; the day you came over, I was really depressed after you left. I had a few beers, and I was feeling sorry for myself. My dad's girlfriend, Dani, came home and she tried to comfort me. And, well... we... we ended up having sex."

Callie sucked in a sharp breath. She felt like she did the day her last foster father was beating Jude. When she tried to pull him away, her kicked her square in the stomach. It was that same nauseous, breathless feeling. "After the kind of day I had, you tell me this?" she whispered. "Brandon, how could you do that?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed with regret. "I was just trying to honest with you. I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"We'd just broke up," she reminded him, feeling betrayed. "I thought you cared about me more than that."

"Well, you got back with Wyatt."

"But I didn't have sex with him."

"Callie, I was drunk. She caught me off guard."

Callie was silent as tears stung her eyes, and she turned away as they grew heavier and rolled down her cheeks. Brandon had always been the one person she felt safe to cry in front of. But this time, she wouldn't let him see her tears. Not over this.

"Callie?" Brandon whispered. "I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I love _you. _And only you." He grabbed her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a mistake."

"I better get back to my own bed," she sighed, getting up.

"Callie... _wait_," he protested. But she was already on her way out the door.

When Callie reached her room, she hurried to her bed and crawled under the covers, and buried her face in her pillow. She just wanted to hide from the world.

"Callie?" Mariana whispered from across the room.

Callie groaned internally, annoyed, and when she didn't answer, Mariana called to her again.

"Hey- where were you?"

"None of your business," she snapped. "Go back to sleep."

"You're crying," Mariana realized, slipping out of bed, and crossing the room to her sister's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting beside her. Carefully, she placed her hand on Callie's back, rubbing it slowly. "Are you sick? Do you want me to get moms?"

"No!" said Callie. "Don't you dare. Just leave me alone. I'm fine." She brushed her tears away, and looked up at her sister, who's dark, fluid brown eyes were shadowed with concern. "Please, Mariana?"

"Well, okay," she reluctantly nodded. "But if you need to talk about something, I'm just on the other side of the room."

Callie nodded, rolling over to face the wall. "Thanks."

* * *

The next morning, when the alarm clock went off, Callie rolled out of bed, dreading the school day. Her eyes felt tired and heavy. She'd hardly slept at all. After she dressed, she went into the hall, headed downstairs for breakfast. On the way, she passed Brandon's bedroom door and paused. She remembered the day before, when she'd slipped in for a few kisses and sweet words before she had to leave. She missed that, but she didn't think she could face Brandon just yet.

"Callie?" he called from inside the room. The door was slightly ajar. He must have seen her standing in the hall.

She was hesitant to answer him. He'd hurt her. He told her that what they had came only once in a lifetime, then he slept with someone else as soon as they broke up. _They_ hadn't even slept together yet, although they'd come close that day at Daphne's apartment. She loved him so much, it literally hurt to think of him holding and kissing another girl.

"Callie?" Brandon said again. And to her surprise, he got out of bed and walked toward her, doubled over in pain. He had hardly gotten out of bed since he came home from the hospital, except to use the bathroom. Stef encouraged him to get up and walk a little each day to avoid blood clots, but he said standing hurt his fractured ribs too much. Judging by the look of agony on his face, he wasn't kidding.

Callie's heart softened at the sight of him."What?" she asked, entering his room.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night," he whispered. "I ashamed of myself. I never want to do anything to make you doubt how much I love you." He sighed, reaching out to touch her cheek. "And I _do _love you. You know what you mean to me."

"I thought I did," she nodded.

"You do," he replied. "Callie, I don't want to lose you. Please?"

She sighed, looking into his sad, droopy green eyes. "Can we talk about it after school?"

He chewed his lip before answering. "Yes... but promise we'll definitely talk then?"

She nodded again. "I promise."

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Callie's morning passed by quickly. At school, her thoughts were on Brandon, and what he and Dani had done. She supposed Brandon hadn't really cheated on her; not in the technical sense, but it still crushed her to know that he'd been with someone else. She'd never met Dani. She didn't even know how old she was, or what she looked like. But from what she'd heard, there was something weird about her, and her instincts told her that she couldn't be trusted. If she was dating Mike, what did she have to gain by sleeping with Brandon? Why would a grown woman want a sixteen-year-old boy? Then it occurred to her. Maybe, for the same reasons that a nineteen-year-old man, like Liam, would want a fifteen-year-old girl?

She still wasn't allowed to use the internet at home, so when lunchtime came, she went to the school library, and sat down in front of a computer. Once she logged in, she went to a search engine and typed in the phrase; "Can men be raped by women?" She'd never heard of such a situation, but she imagined it was possible.

The computer screen filled with search results, and she clicked a few links, skimming different articles and forums. Brandon had told her that he was drunk when he and Dani had sex, and she "caught him off guard." What's more, he was underage and she was an adult. Whether he consented or not, he was under the influence of alcohol and he was a minor. Didn't that make what happened between them statutory rape? Sighing, she logged off the computer and went to lunch.

* * *

Callie hurried home from school anxious to see Brandon. But when she came through the back door, she found Stef waiting for her.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, cheerfully. "Don't take your jacket off, okay?"

"Why not?" Callie asked, getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Did you forget, honey? I made you an appointment to get your hair trimmed last week."

"That's today?" She remembered hearing something about a hair appointment, but she must have forgotten all about it with everything that happened since.

"Yeah," Stef nodded.

"There's something I need to do first." She glanced toward the staircase, antsy to get away.

"We have to be there in fifteen minutes, sweetheart," Stef told her. "Whatever you have to do can wait until later."

"Okay," Callie sighed, following her foster mother to the car. She'd promised Brandon she would talk to him right after school, but he would have to wait now. What could she do? She hoped he'd understand.

* * *

When they arrived at the salon, Stef and Callie sat down in the waiting area until it was Callie's turn. The place had a chemical smell that turned Callie's stomach, so she breathed through her mouth as she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"I've never been to a salon before," she told Stef. Her former foster parents barely cared if she had shoes on her feet, let alone neat hair. That's what made Stef and Lena different. They took pride in her and Jude, as if they were always part of the family.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she replied, lovingly reaching over to brush Callie's hair behind her ear. Then, she looked across the wide room, and her eyes lit up, the corners crinkled in a friendly smile. "Isn't that little girl over there adorable?"

Callie looked to where her foster mother was pointing. In one of the salon chairs, a small girl of about five years old was sitting quietly as a hairdresser was trimming her blond bangs. "Yeah. She is," Callie nodded.

"My dad used to cut my hair when I was little to save money," Stef laughed. "He would put a bowl over my head and cut around it."

"Really?" Callie giggled.

"Yeah," Stef nodded. "I have the pictures at home to prove it."

Callie laughed again, trying to imagine Stef as a small child with a terrible haircut, when a young woman called her back.

"Go ahead, love," said Stef, placing her hand on her back. "It's your turn."

Callie nodded and stood up, following the hairdresser to a row of chairs.

* * *

A half-hour later, Callie's hair was done, and she went back to the waiting area to meet Stef. "What do you think?" she asked , shyly.

Stef stood up, and inspected her hair. "Gorgeous. You look great, sweets." She thanked the hairdresser, paid the bill, and then they left.

When they got to the car, Callie buckled herself into the front seat, and turned to her foster mother. "Stef?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this for me," she told her. "You didn't have to. I can pay you back when I get the money."

"Why should you pay me back, baby?" Stef asked. "I just did what parents do. You're a beautiful girl, and you deserve to look your best." She gave Callie's arm a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Okay?"

"Okay," Callie nodded.

"You know," her foster mother mussed, "remembering dad's haircuts kind of makes me want to visit him; his grave, I mean. maybe bring him some flowers? Would you mind, Cal?"

"No," Callie replied, shaking her head. She was already late to talk to Brandon; what was a few more minutes? And Stef was good to her. Visiting Frank's grave with her was the least she could do. "I don't mind. You know, my mom's buried there too."

"She is?" Stef asked, surprised. "How come you never told us?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really like cemeteries, I guess."

"We should visit them both," Stef insisted.

* * *

After a stop at a nearby flower shop, Callie and Stef walked side by side through the vast cemetery, each clutching a bouquet of carnations. When they reached Frank's grave, Stef set her flowers down near his headstone, and both she and Callie stood in respectful silence.

"Hey, dad," Stef finally said quietly. "It's me. Gosh, I miss you." She glanced at Callie, who was watching her with a puzzled expression. "I know it seems weird to talk to him, but it makes me feel closer to him."

"I used to talk to my mom when I was younger," Callie admitted. "But I stopped when I realized she couldn't hear me."

"How do you know she can't hear you?" Stef asked. "I believe our loved ones are always with us after they pass away."

Callie shrugged indifferently. "I don't know."

Stef smiled weakly, her eyes filling with tears. "Shall we go visit your mom now?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "I guess so."

"Bye, dad," said Stef, waving. "I love you." Then, she turned to follow Callie.

* * *

Callie could only vaguely remember where her mother was buried. It had been so long since her funeral. They wove through the headstones until she recognized the black stone with a gray angel, kneeling in prayer, carved into the shiny surface. Stopping, she stood still, looking down at the ground with her hands in her jacket pockets, unsure of what to do.

"You should say something to her," Stef gently insisted, putting her arm around the teenage girl. "Wherever she is, I bet she misses your voice."

Callie pursed her lips, skeptical.

"What do you have to lose?" her foster mother asked. "It's just you and me here. I'm not going to laugh at you."

Finally, Callie slowly nodded, looking up at the angel carving. "Um," she began, "I just want to say, I miss you, mommy. And I love you."

She knew she was going to cry before her tears fell. It was in the quiver of her chin and the ache of her gums. She turned to Stef as her eyes blurred, craving a motherly embrace.

"Oh, honey," Stef sighed, taking her into her arms and kissing her.

"I'm sorry," Callie sobbed into her shoulder.

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry about," Stef whispered, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay to cry, sweets. I promise." She held Callie until her tears subsided. "In fact, it's good for you." She brushed her lips to her daughter's wet cheek. "Is it okay if I talk to your mom?"

Callie nodded, holding onto Stef a little tighter, as if she were her anchor.

"Colleen," said Stef. "I just want to thank you, for bringing your two beautiful babies into the world. And for entrusting them to Lena and I. I have no doubt that you sent them to us." She sniffled, beginning to cry herself. "They've brought us so much joy, and they're loved so much. They complete our family."

A shiver went up Callie's spine, as a warm breeze rustled the grass around her. Separating from Stef, she knelt down and placed the flowers at the head of the grave, then stood up.

Stef smiled knowingly, and held out her arms to give Callie another hug. "You know, you and I will always have this connection," she told her. "We've both lost a parent. But we're not alone. We have each other, and lots of other people who love us. And if you ever want to talk about your mother, I'm here for you. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay," Callie smiled "Thanks." She hugged herself, still chilled. "Can we go home now?" The afternoon was passing her by, and she still needed to talk to Brandon.

"Yes," Stef smiled. She reached over and took Callie by the hand, and they walked away, taking the same path from which they had come.

**To Be Continued **

**Note: Sorry about the lack of Brallie in this chapter, but it's setting up other things to happen, and I promise the next chapter will be Brallie-centric.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

When Callie got home, she ran straight upstairs to Brandon's room. She found him staring up at his ceiling, apparently lost in thought. "Hey," she said, shutting the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late."

"I thought you blew me off again," he sighed.

"I didn't," she promised, raising her hands in front of her. "Honest... your mom took me to get my hair cut, then we went to the cemetery to visit your grandpa's and my mom's graves. I meant to come up sooner."

"Oh, it's okay," he shrugged. "As long as you're here now. So, can we talk?"

"Yeah," she replied, sitting down on the bed. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you again that I'm sorry," he told her. "I get it; why you're hurt. I think I felt the same way when you told me you had sex with Wyatt at the dance." She only did what he asked of her, but hearing it still broke his heart.

"But I lied about that," she reminded him. When he'd asked her to tell him something to help him get over her, she'd blurted out the one thing she knew would get to him. Wyatt had always been a sore subject between them. She guessed it would be the same way with Dani. The truth was, Callie belonged to Brandon, and he belonged to her. Being with someone else just felt _wrong_. Unnatural, even, like eating a peanut butter and mustard sandwich instead of peanut butter and jelly.

"I know," he nodded, his face shadowed with regret. "Callie, I wish I'd never gone near Dani. It was so stupid. I just wanted to be the one to tell you, so you wouldn't find out some other way."

"How old is Dani?" Callie asked, folding her knees up. She knew so little about her, that she couldn't help but be curious.

"I don't know," Brandon admitted. "I think she's a little younger then my dad. Mid-thirties, I guess."

"Is she pretty?"

He shrugged, unsure of how to answer her question. Was there even a right answer to that type of question? "Yeah, I guess she's sort of pretty," he admitted.

When Callie gave him a hurt little smile, he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "But you're _gorgeous_," he assured her. "No one can even come close to you in my eyes."

"What does she look like?"

Before answering, Brandon held out his arm, and Callie crawled into it, snuggling against him. "She has dark brown hair, and blue eyes," he told her, leaning in to kiss her temple. "But, you know, I've always preferred brown eyes."

"Oh my gosh," said Callie, sucking in her breath as a terrible thought occurred to her. "What if she gets pregnant?"

"She won't. We used protection."

Callie nodded with relief, wrapping her arms around him, and getting comfortable.

"I would have never slept with her if I wasn't drunk," Brandon confided. "It was a terrible mistake."

"I believe you, Brandon." She recalled the research she'd done earlier, at school . "I've been thinking about this all day. If you were drunk, there's no way you could've consented to it. She knew you were drunk, and she took advantage of you. She raped you."

Brandon laughed weakly. "I don't know. I mean, she's a flake, but I don't know if I'd call her a rapist. She didn't hurt me or force herself on me, or anything."

"But you're underage and she's an adult," Callie told him. "It's against the law. She should have known that."

"I know," he nodded.

"Have you told your mom about it?"

"No," he breathed. "She would kill me. And Dani would go to jail. What we did was wrong, but I don't think she deserves to get arrested."

"Suit yourself," Callie shrugged. She wouldn't have minded seeing Dani get arrested, personally.

"Callie, are you jealous?" Brandon asked. He remembered how jealous he'd been when she was dating Wyatt; how he would question her about every detail of the time they spent together. Hearing her pump him for information about Dani rang very familiar.

"Maybe a little," she sheepishly admitted. "But do you blame me?"

"No. Not at all." He combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her again. "I want to work things out between us, Cal. Please, tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't know" she began. "It just hurts to think of you looking at someone else, after all we've been through. And it bugs me that you slept with someone else. You've known Dani, what... a couple weeks? You and I haven't even had sex yet." She blushed, surprised by her own boldness.

Brandon nodded knowingly, tilting his head down so his mouth hovered near her ear. "Callie," he whispered. "If I didn't have broken ribs and this stupid cast, I'd make love to you right now." He cupped her chin in his hand, and looked into her dark eyes. "We'll have our first time. If you want it, I mean. We just have to be patient."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her again. "I never meant to screw things up with you. I _love _what we have. I love _you_. And I don't have any feelings for Dani. The whole time I was with her, all I could think about was that I wished she was you. You're my girl." He gave her a pleading look. "Forgive me?"

"Yes," Callie agreed, smiling. "I forgive you. On one condition," she added.

"What's that?"

"Can we just forget that this ever happened?" She ran her fingers through his dark waves and looked into his mossy green eyes, making a silent pact with him.

Finally, he nodded, as a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Sounds good to me."

"Love hurts sometimes, doesn't it?" Callie asked, turning on her back, and folding her arms under her head.

Brandon buried his nose in her hair, and kissed her soft locks before answering. "Yes," he agreed. "But it's worth the risk."

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Later that evening, with her visit to her mother's grave still fresh in her mind, Callie found herself thinking once again about Robert Quinn, the mystery man who apparently fathered her. She wondered if he was a one-night stand, or if her mother loved him the way she loved Brandon.

And she wondered if he even knew she was alive. Did he know her mother was pregnant with her? Or that he was the father? She was certain that if she somehow got pregnant with Brandon's child, he wouldn't abandon her; he would stay with her and help raise it. But maybe this man didn't want a baby?

Then, there was the terrible thought she couldn't dismiss; the possibility that her mother and Robert had an affair while she was married to Donald. She realized that her mother and Donald had a loveless marriage; he was never around, but the thought still made her sad. Suddenly, she knew that she had to get some answers to her questions.

Dropping her history book on her bed, she went to Stef and Lena's room, and knocked on the door. She found the, laying in bed, reading.

"Hey, sweetheart," Lena smiled.

"Hi, baby," said Stef.

"Um, I need to talk to you," Callie mumbled, uncharacteristically nervous.

"What's that, hon?" Lena asked. "You've got to speak up."

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," she repeated, this time louder. "I mean, if you have time."

"We always have time for you, Callie," Stef assured her. "In fact, there was something we wanted to talk to you about too, so, perfect timing."

"Have a seat," Lena added, patting the bedspread.

Callie nodded and sat down at the foot of the bed. "You guys can go first, if you want."

The two women looked at each other and smiled, then Stef took Callie's hand in hers. "Callie, sweets... you know that Lena and I love you dearly, right?"

"Yeah."

And you've probably also noticed that Jude has started calling us 'mom.' We were just wondering if you'd like to call us 'mom' too?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Callie asked, taken aback.

"Mind?" Stef laughed. "Sweetheart, we'd be honored. But it's absolutely up to you. It's your choice. If you don't want to, we understand. No questions asked."

Callie looked down at her folded legs, her hair a curtain around her face. "It's just that when I was younger, I was grocery shopping with one of our foster mothers, and I tried to call her 'mom,'" she admitted. "She yelled at me in front of all the people in the store. It was really embarrassing." She shuddered at the memory

"Well, that was her loss," said Stef, thinking that it was no wonder Callie was afraid to get close to people. "And I'm sorry that happened to you, baby. But Lena and I would never reject your love. You don't have to worry about that. You're our slug-a-bug."

"Then I think I'd like to," Callie smiled. "Thanks. Moms."

Stef and Lena held out their arms to give her hugs and kisses, and Callie hugged and kissed them back. Yet, in the back of her mind, the moment was bittersweet. Her heart was so torn between love for them, and love for Brandon. And there was the situation with Robert Quinn. Would she seem disloyal if she asked to meet him after Stef and Lena so completely shared their home and family with her?"

"Now, what did you want to talk to us about?" Lena asked. "What's on your mind?"

"Um,ever since the adoption day" Callie began, "I've been thinking a lot about Robert Quinn. And I think I'd like to meet him, if that's okay. It's not that I don't love you guys; I do. And I don't want to hurt you. It's just that, if I'm not Callie Jacob, I want to know who I really am. I don't know who I am anymore."

"Honey," said Stef, reaching out to her. "You're you, no matter what your last name is. You're the same amazing girl you've always been. But we understand if you want to know more about your past, and we'll certainly see what we can do to set up a meeting."

"I know you have his address," Callie confessed. When Stef and Lena gave her a puzzled look, she explained herself. "I didn't mean to snoop," she promised. "I was just looking for the tape in Lena's desk. And I saw a folder with my name on it, and I looked in it and saw the paper. I'm really, really sorry, and I'll never do it again. But I know you found him."

"We do have his address," Lena nodded. "And we weren't trying to hide that from you. It's just that, with everything that's happened with Brandon, I guess it kind of slipped our minds. But we have written a letter to him explaining the situation. We just haven't heard back from him yet."

"But if we do, you'll be the first to know," Stef told her.

"Okay," Callie nodded.

"You better go on to bed," said Stef. "It's getting late."

"I will," Callie replied. Standing on her knees, she let them each give her a hug and kiss her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams," said Lena.

"Goodnight, angel," Stef told her. "We love you."

Callie smiled before turning to leave. "Goodnight, moms. I love you too."

That night, once everyone was asleep, Callie slipped into Brandon's room once again, as was becoming her nightlight routine. They held each other, pressing tender kisses to one another's lips, cheeks, foreheads. But Callie's mind was still heavy with worry.

"Brandon?" she asked.

"What?" he whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he answered.

"But where do we go from here?" She wondered out loud. "When do we let everyone know about us?"

"I don't know," he sincerely replied. "I try not to think about that."

"Me too," she admitted.

"You know... " he offered. "Who says we even have to let anyone know? Things are going fine the way they are, and we both know telling will just mess everything up."

"That's true," Callie nodded. "Maybe we can keep it a secret forever? Or, at least until we're in college."

"Then I guess we have a plan," he told her. "We'll just take this one day at a time."

** To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

As Stef lay in bed that night, various worries ran through her mind. The most prevalent was Callie's situation with her birth father. Stef knew very little about this man. Donald had told her, when she contacted him, that he did know he wasn't Callie's biological father, but he thought he was considered so in the eyes of the law after her birth certificate was altered to include his name. He felt terrible to have caused the crushing disappointment Callie has experienced on her adoption day, even if he caused it inadvertently. He really wasn't a bad man, and Stef could tell that he truly did love Callie and Jude and wanted to give them a better life.

Donald also said that he thought Robert Quinn was an ex of Colleen's; someone she'd dated in high school. Stef's fear was that this man, once he realized he had a daughter, would refuse to sign away his rights to her. It was a scary mess that Stef wished wasn't happening. She loved Callie, and she didn't think she could stand to lose one of her babies. Especially the one that needed her and Lena so very much.

And where would that leave Jude? Donald was his biological father, and the adoption was settled. If Callie was forced to live with her birth father, it would mean separation for the siblings. For years, they had been each other's only family, and their relationship was so deep that for them to be kept apart was almost impossible to imagine. Stef was unsure if a judge would actually separate Callie and Jude, but it was a chance she didn't want to take. They were a package deal.

Plus, there was the tiny new life growing inside Lena. The children were still oblivious to their mother's pregnancy, as far as she knew. Their baby was being good to Lena, and morning sickness hadn't been a big issue so far, but the time to announce the pregnancy was coming. They would need Callie when the baby came, what with their work schedules and other responsibilities. Stef couldn't imagine a more loving, nurturing big sister then Callie. Her testimony was Jude; Callie had done a wonderful job raising him, better than some adults did raising their children. If their baby had Callie's hand in it's life, she knew he or she would grow up to be an amazing person too.

Suddenly, Stef had the impulse to check on her daughter. Quietly getting out fo bed, she walked down the hall to the girls' room, and went inside. Mariana was curled up with her teddy bear, sound asleep. Stef had to smile at her sweet girl. She looked so much like she did when she was little; she still slept the same way.

Callie appeared to be asleep too, with her blanket pulled oddly over her head. She couldn't imagine that she was cold. It was a warm night. She wondered if Callie was feeling well. Going to her bedside, she reach down to touch her forehead, expecting her fingers to meet her soft hair, but instead, was met with the coolness of a pillow. Alarmed, she pulled the blanket back, and discovered that Callie wasn't in her bed at all.

As panic arose in her chest, she quickly shook Mariana awake.

"Mom," Mariana groaned. "What the heck?"

"Where's your sister?" she asked.

"Huh?" she seemed utterly confused.

"She's not in her bed, honey," Stef explained. "Do you know anything about this?"

"She probably just went to the bathroom," Mariana mumbled, before her eyelids grew too heavy to stay open any longer.

Sighing, Stef left her daughters' bedroom, and went back to her own.

"Lena," she whispered. "Wake up!"

"What? What is it?" her wife asked.

"Callie's not in her bed," she told her. "She put her pillows under her blanket and she's not there."

Lena sat up, suddenly alert. "Okay. Let's not panic, honey."

"But what if she ran away again?" Stef cried. "Our baby!"

"Maybe Jude had a nightmare and she stayed with him?" Lena offered. "She's done that before."

"But Jude usually sleeps in her bed when that happens," Stef reminded her.

"Well," Lena replied. "It doesn't hurt to check."

"Okay," she nodded. "You're right."

Once in the hall, Lena opened Jesus and Jude's bedroom door, and they peeked inside, hoping to see Callie. and their hearts fell when they didn't find her. Both boys were sprawled on their beds, sleeping peacefully, undisturbed.

"What are we going to do?" Stef breathed, trying to stay calm.

"I hate to say it, love," said Lena, "But we better check Brandon's room."

"She wouldn't," Stef wondered out loud. "Would she?"

They glanced at their eldest son's bedroom door, then quietly opened it. They were met with a sight that at once filled them with relief and horror.

There was Callie, safe and sound, but in bed with Brandon. Their arms were wrapped around each other in an intimate embrace, Callie's head resting against Brandon's chest, and his chin resting on her head. The sight would have been almost beautiful; they looked like two sleeping angels, luminescent in the moonlight. But it also made Stef's blood boil, because she and Lena both thought the kids knew better. She thought they'd put Callie and Brandon's romance to rest for good. But it was clear that they had fooled and disobeyed them.

* * *

Callie was drawn from her sleep by the sound of her name being called. She opened her eyes to the half-light of the room, confused and disoriented. "Huh?" she breathed.

Brandon stirred next to her, stretching, his one arm still around her.

"Callie, what do you think you're doing? Get out of that bed this instant."

Finally, Callie's eyes adjusted to the light, and she saw the outlines of Stef and Lena standing over them, hands on their hips.

"Now, young lady!"

Rolling over, Callie let Brandon's arms fall from her body as she sat up. "I wasn't doing anything wrong," she explained.

"Neither of us were," Brandon added.

"Then why were you two sleeping together?" Stef asked. "Can you tell us that?"

Callie looked down at her folded legs, thankful that she was wearing modest pajamas, nothing incriminating.

"All we were doing was talking," she explained. "And we fell asleep. That's all." She felt the betraying sting of tears bite her eyes as she faced her moms. Why did she always have to cry? She could go weeks, months without crying when she was younger. But these days, whenever Stef or Lena even showed a hint of disappointment in her, there went the waterworks.

Stef sat at the foot of the bed and rubbed her temples, as if she were getting a headache. "Is tonight the first time you've spent the night in here, Callie?"

Callie picked at her nails as she reluctantly shook her head. "No," she honestly replied. "I've been staying with him since he came home from the hospital."

Stef sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Go to bed, sweetheart. In your _own room_. The four of us are going to have a serious talk in the morning."

Callie nodded sheepishly, and stumbled out of bed. Lena walked her to her bedroom, and Callie looked down, hoping her mother wouldn't see her tears.

"Goodnight," Lena whispered.

"'Night," Callie mumbled. She went into the room, and shut the door behind her, then crawled into her bed.

"Callie?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah?"

Her sister got out of bed, and crossed the room to her. "You're crying again. What happened? Mom said you were missing."

"Um, they caught me in bed with Brandon," she said, in a quiet, controlled voice. But her words were still shaky.

"Oh man," Mariana breathed. "In bed as in- _in bed?"_

"No," said Callie shaking her head. "Geesh. He has broken ribs!"

"You sleep with him every night. Don't you?"

"Maybe," she replied. "I didn't think you noticed."

"I kind of did," Mariana replied. "But I'm not gonna narc on you. There has to be some kind of sisterly code of honor."

"All we do is hold each other and talk," Callie explained.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Okay, so maybe we kiss, too." She stared up at the ceiling as her sticky tears wove their way down her cheeks. "But it's not we're hurting anyone."

"Hey- don't cry," said Mariana. "It's going to be okay." She brushed back Callie's damp hair, and leaned down to hug her. This time, Callie didn't reject her sister's attempts at comforting her. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around Mariana in return, and let her sister's shoulder muffle her sobs.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"We need to discuss what happened last night," said Stef, sitting Brandon and Callie down with her and Lena before everyone had to leave for school or work. It was the next morning, a Thursday. "We're very uncomfortable knowing the two of you have been sharing a bed."

"But nothing happened," Callie insisted.

"Something happened," Lena disagreed. "Can you tell us more about it?"

"Um, he was crying. The first night he came home." She glanced at Brandon apologetically. She knew that _she_ hated it when people found out she'd been crying. "I comforted him, that night and all the other nights."

"Is that true, B.?" Stef asked, glancing at her son.

"Yes," he nodded. And it was. Callie had been his shoulder to cry on multiple times since he was beaten. "And please, don't blame Callie for everything. I asked her to stay in my room. Just having her around to talk to makes me feel better. I love her."

"Brandon," Lena sighed, "I know it feels like you guys are in love, but you're so young."

"We're not too young to know what love is," Brandon persisted. "I know I love both of you, don't I?"

"That's not the same thing at all," Stef told him. "You two have to end this romantic relationship, and that's all there is to it."

"But why?" Brandon asked. "What terrible, horrible thing will happen if we stay together?" He studied his moms carefully gauging their reactions.

"So much could happen, B.," Lena replied. "You don't even know. If things don't work out between you two, you would still have to live together. Do you know how hard that would be, not just on you, but the whole family?"

"But you don't know that would happen," he said quietly.

"And we can't risk finding out," Lena told him. "Brandon, Callie- this just isn't healthy, you guys being romantically involved. Brothers and sisters aren't supposed to date."

"This is crap!" Brandon cried.

"Maybe," Stef nodded. "But you'll get over it."

"No, we won't."

"Well, you'll have to, because we forbid it," his mother scolded. "You _can_ and will get over it if you try, and that's that."

"You haven't said much, Callie," Lena said gently, turning to her. "Do you have anything to add?"

Callie's throat felt as if it was closing up, the lump in it was so big, and tears welled in her eyes. "Are you going to make me leave?" Her voice broke as she finally spoke up, and she couldn't believe that was all she had to say. Why couldn't she defend herself?

"No, baby," said Stef, her voice softening. "I promise. You're here to stay."

Callie nodded, slowly becoming bolder. "I'm in love with Brandon," she said quietly. _Good_, she thought to herself. _Admitting it is the first_ _step_. "We fell in love before I knew you were going to adopt me and my brother, when this was only a temporary thing. It just happened." She paused, dabbing at her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

"You guys are great parents," she continued. "And I love and respect both of you, but I think you're being unfair. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Brandon's and my relationship doesn't feel bad or dirty to us. Only to you. And that makes me sad, because I thought you would understand better than anyone how it feels to be told that it's wrong to love who you choose."

Callie turned to Brandon, biting her lip, and he noticed her tears.

"Don't cry, Cal," he whispered, squeezing her hand. His words only made her cry harder, and let him wrap her in a hug, clinging to him for dear life.

"They can break us up," he told her. "But they can't stop us from loving each other. I'll love you as long as I live."

Callie nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to staunch her tears. It was a good thing she didn't wear makeup, she thought to herself. If she did, she would look like a raccoon. "I love you too," she managed to whisper. "Always."

Brandon pressed his lips to her hair, and she broke down, burying her face in his shirt. She could tell that he was crying too, in his quiet way.

"Okay," said Lena. "We really have to leave for school." That day was going to be Brandon's first day back after his injury. "We can talk more tonight if we need to, but we have to run or we're going to be late."

Callie nodded, standing up and drying her eyes. Next to her, Brandon did the same.

"See you later, sweetheart," said Stef, giving Callie a sympathetic hug. "Try to have a good day. No more tears, yes?"

Callie forced a weak smile. It almost hurt, trying to seem cheerful when she was so completely broken inside. "I'll try."

"I love you," Stef told her.

"I love you too."

Turning, Callie followed Brandon and the others out the door to the car. Once they arrived at the school, and Lena headed to her office, Brandon turned to Callie. "You know, we don't have to break up," he told her, his eyes shining mischievously. "This just means we'll have to be more careful not to get caught."

"I can't," Callie sighed. _Why am I pushing_ _him away again?_ she wondered.

"Why not?' he asked. "Don't you want to be together?"

"Yes," she nodded. "More than anything. But I'm tired of hiding. It's too hard. I can't do this until we don't have to sneak around anymore. I'm sorry."

Brandon looked crushed at her words, and she felt her eyes grow wet again, but she refused to cry. "I do love you. And you're my best friend. That will never change."

They studied each other for a long moment, then parted ways.

* * *

As Callie entered the school building, headed toward Spermothy- or, Timothy's- class (Sheesh... who couldn't she forget that stupid nickname? She wished he made students call him Mr. Last Name, like normal teachers), she noticed right away that the atmosphere in the hallways felt strange. Where people normally avoided her as if she were a leper or ignored her as if she blended in with the walls, that day, everyone seemed to be looking at her, pointing and laughing. Something was going on, and it had Talya's name written all over it.

The whole day had ended up being awkward and uncomfortable. She couldn't wait for it to end. Before sixth period, as she was walking to her next class, Jesus caught up with her in the hall.

"What's up?" she asked. He looked upset.

"I need to tell you something," he began in a rush. "I was in the bathroom, and-"

Suddenly, the crackling of the loudspeaker interrupted him. "Will Jesus Foster, Mariana Foster, Brandon Foster, Jude Foster, and Callie Jacob please come to the office. I repeat, will..."

Callie's face fell at the announcement. It still stung to be the odd girl out in the Adams-Foster family.

"Something's wrong," said Jesus, his face troubled. "Come on."

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Callie followed Jesus to the office. They met Jude along the way. Callie could tell by the look in his eyes that he was close to tears.

"Callie, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, buddy," she shrugged. "But I guess we'll find out."

"You don't think something happened to mom, do you?" He looked at her with a dark, serious expression

"Nah," she replied. "Stef is smart. And strong." She knew her little brother was thinking about when Stef go shot.

Once they reached the main office, they found Mariana and Brandon standing with Lena.

"Good. You're all here," said their mother. "We have a family crisis. Get your things, okay? We're going home."

"What happened?" Mariana asked. The haunted expression on her face very much matched Jude's

"We'll talk about it when we get home," Lena coolly replied. "Now hurry, and get your stuff, and come back here."

Jude, Mariana, and Jesus hurried down the hall toward their lockers, but Callie and Brandon hung back a moment.

"At least tell me if mom is okay," said Brandon. "Please?"

"Mom is fine," Lena reassured him. "Now go on."

Leaving the office, Callie found herself walking side by side with Brandon. Their lockers were very near each other's. She glanced over at him, and saw that he looked worried. As they went down the hall in matching strides, she reached out and touched her hand to his forearm.

When they reached their lockers, they quickly gathered their stuff, and headed back to Lena.

"Here. Let me carry your bag," Callie told Brandon, knowing he wasn't supposed to overexert himself because of his injuries.

"Thanks," he nodded, handing her his backpack. She put her own bag on her back, and carried his by the straps.

As they walked, Brandon kept glancing at her nervously, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. "Callie?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said this morning?"

Callie chewed her lip thoughtfully before answering. "Brandon, it was ju-" But she stopped talking as she saw Mariana and Jesus coming down an intersecting hallway where their lockers were located.

Once they family was gathered once again, they all piled into Lena's car. Lena's hands looked shaky as she drove, trying to tastefully answer questions without revealing too much about whatever the crisis was without Stef present. Callie sat between Brandon and Mariana in the back seat. Carefully, slowly, she dropped her hand to her side. Glancing around, she slid her hand over Brandon's, and rubbed it gently with her thumb. He smiled a little as he faced forward, and Callie smiled too. But then, from the corner of her eye, she noticed that Mariana was watching them, and she pulled her hand away and set it in her lap.

Stef was waiting for them when they got home. She looked stressed, and her eyes were rimmed in red, as if she'd been crying. "Everybody, come sit down," she said. "Quickly."

"What's going on?" Mariana asked.

Once everyone was assembled, Stef sat down too. "Kids, I don't really know how to tell you this. I can hardly believe it myself. Ana, Jesus and Mariana's birth mom, was found dead this morning."

"What?" Jesus cried. "What happened, mom? How did she die?"

Stef rubbed her temples again, like she did earlier that morning, and she reached for a bottle of ibuprofen on the coffee table, and swallowed a pill with water. "It seems that she was murdered," she replied.

Mariana immediately burst into tears, and Lena reached out to comfort her, whispering to her softly.

"But why did you make us all come home?" Brandon asked.

"I'm getting to that," Stef told her son. "You see, Mike was the last person seen with Ana. According to witnesses, they were involved in some kind of altercation outside the women's shelter before she disappeared. He's a prime suspect in the murder, and he's been arrested. If he's found guilty, he's looking at prison time."

"Dad? Brandon gasped. "He wouldn't kill anyone."

"He may have been drunk," said Stef. "And he definitely had a motive."

"You think he did it, don't you?" Brandon asked accusingly.

"I don't know," Stef replied. "But there's some pretty outstanding evidence."

"Dad can't go to prison," said Brandon, as tears leaked from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "It's not fair! Who the hell cares about Ana? She's nothing but a drug addict. She's... trash!"

"Brandon, that is enough," Lena snapped, trying to shut him up.

"It was probably her dealer that killed her," he insisted. "Or her pimp or something. Not dad!"

Jesus gave him a disgusted look. Mariana just looked hurt. Shrugging from Lena's hold, she ran upstairs.

"Brandon Michael Foster!" Stef shouted, her face turning red. "That's enough. Go to your room right now."

He got up, and went upstairs. Once he was gone, Callie glanced down at her lap uncomfortably. The tension in the room was almost too much to bear. She had to get out of there.

"Mom?" she quietly asked Stef.

"Yes, honey?" he mother replied.

"Is it okay if I go outside for a while? I mean, if you don't need my help with anything? I just need some air."

Stef shook her head. "Go ahead, love. That's a good idea."

Callie nodded, standing up. She took her guitar off it's stand, and hurried out the back door, taking in the fresh, clean air. Brushing away dead leafs, she sat down under her favorite tree. As she strummed her guitar, she looked up and saw Mariana in the bedroom window, her chin resting on the sill, the sunlight catching the tears on her cheeks.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

A breeze rustled the grass as Callie played a sad, simple melody on her guitar. It matched her mood. There was a sadness hanging over her that she hadn't experienced in a long time. As she became absorbed in the music, she didn't notice anyone else coming into the yard, until Brandon was sitting down next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." She continued playing without looking up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I wish," he snorted. He leaned back, resting his head against the tree trunk. "Isn't it amazing how everything you care about can be taken away in an instant?"

Callie turned to him sympathetically. She knew about that all too well. "Yeah."

"How did you feel when your dad went to jail?" he asked quietly.

Dropping her fingers away from the guitar strings, Callie plucked blades of grass from the yard, dropping them in a small pile as she contemplated his question. "Embarrassed," she finally admitted. "Ashamed, angry, sad."

"That about sums it up," he nodded.

Closing her eyes, Callie let the sun warm her face, and she slipped her hand in Brandon's, pulling it between them so no one could see. It felt good and familiar to touch him.

"Hey," he whispered, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "You never answered my question from before."

Opening one eye, she glanced at him. "I know what you're going to ask me."

"Please, Cal," he begged. "Just tell me the truth? My life is falling apart. I don't want to lose you, too. I love you."

"Okay," she nodded sullenly. "I didn't mean what I said this morning. Not at all. Except the part about you being my best friend. It's just... I don't understand how we can possibly stay together without getting caught. Moms are going to be watching us like hawks. It isn't fair to you or me."

"We could figure something out," he told her.

"How?" She regarded him skeptically.

"Well, you know," he shrugged. "We could text."

"Text?" She almost laughed out loud, but stopped herself, knowing he was hurting. "How could we have a realtionship through texting? Especially after we've kissed?"

Suddenly, their lips were smashed together frantically. Callie put her hand on Brandon's shoulder for stability, reluctantly giving into the kiss, even deepening it. It felt so good, so natural, and she wondered how it could be wrong.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she told him when they finally parted. "Someone could be watching us."

"Then let's give them a show," he replied, cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her again.

"Stop it," she snapped, glancing toward the house.

Brandon withdrew from her apologetically. "Sorry," he mumbled. He felt like an ass. He'd never force Callie to go further than she wanted to. Not after Liam.

"It's okay," she murmured, blushing. Maybe she'd overreacted? It wasn't that she didn't want to make out with him. She really did. But she couldn't afford to get into trouble again.

"I love you so much, Callie," he whispered.

Blinking, she slowly nodded. "I love you too, Brandon." Standing, she picked her guitar up off the ground and went inside. When she reached her room, she found Mariana staring blankly at her laptop screen.

"Mariana?" she said quietly, not wanting to startle her sister. "You okay?"

Mariana turned to her, her dark eyes full of tears, and Callie went to her side and bent over the screen. Her sister was reading a news article about Ana. Callie skimmed it silently.

"Ana Gutierrez, 32, of Coronado Street was found dead this morning. Gutierrez's remains were discovered behind a dumpster near her home."

Quickly doing the math, Callie realized that Ana was only seventeen when she had Jesus and Mariana. She herself was almost seventeen. She couldn't imagine having a baby at her age. She continued reading.

"Gutierrez was savagely beaten and suffered multiple stab wounds to the chest. Her death has been ruled a homicide. Police suspect Officer Michael J. Foster, 45. Witnesses report that he was seen with her shortly before her death. Foster is also involved in a highly publicized scandal involving Gutierrez's late boyfriend, who was allegedly shot and killed..."

Callie stopped reading there. She finally knew what it meant when one's blood "ran cold." Was Mike really capable of such a crime?

"You shouldn't be looking at this stuff," she told Mariana. She quickly closed the window with the article, then shut the laptop with a snap. "Come on." She took her sister by the hand and led her to her bed.

"Lay down for a while and rest." She pulled the covers aside, and the younger girl crawled in.

"Stay with me?" Mariana asked, reaching under her bed for the teddy bear Ana had given her.

"Of course," Callie nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, and taking her sister by the hand.

* * *

That evening, before dinner, Stef tried to watch the news. But as Brandon came into the room, she grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off. She wasn't fast enough, though. The news was covering the murder investigation, and Brandon entered the living room just soon enough to see his father's mugshot fill the screen.

"You didn't have to turn it off," Brandon shrugged, his face downcast. "I saw."

"The media's bound to sensationalize the case," she warned her son. "We've got to expect it. Your dad is a cop." She reached out and hugged Brandon. "We'll just have to take this one day at a time."

At that moment, Lena came to the living room doorway. "Dinner, guys. Come eat."

Callie scooted off the sofa, and went to the table. "Need some help?" she asked Jude, ruffling his hair. He was laying plates and silverware at everyone's place.

"Nah," he replied. "I've got it." He spent much of his free time with Lena, helping her with chores and errands.

Callie took her seat next to Brandon as everyone filed in, and Lena served baked ziti and salad.

The food smelled good, but Callie wasn't particularly hungry. She picked at her food, and took a small bite of salad as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Stef, looking annoyed. She got up and answered the phone.

"Callie, it's for you, sweetheart."

"Who is it?" she asked, puzzled.

"I don't know," her mother replied, with her hand over the receiver. "It's a boy."

Callie's eyes went wide, and she glanced at Brandon, who's jaw tightened as a look of hurt filled his face. Getting up, she took the phone from Stef.

"Hello?"

"Is this Callie Jacob?" asked a male voice.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"It's Craig, from biology." The phone crackled a little, and she heard him cough. "So, what are you wearing, baby?"

"Excuse me?" she gasped, shocked.

"I was hoping we could set something up," Craig continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie told him. Her heart began to pound, and her palms began to sweat.

"I was promised a 'good time,'" he replied. "You gonna deliver?"

Callie was too stunned to reply. She could hardly believe her ears.

"I'll bring the rubbers... that's no problem," he assured her, with a sleazy chuckle.

"I have to go," said Callie. "Don't call me again." She slammed the phone down in disgust, and hesitated before going back to the table.

"Who was that, honey?" Stef asked. "You seem upset."

Callie took a shallow breath, trying not to cry. "Um, this guy from school... he asked me what I was wearing, and he acted like... I don't know. He asked me if I'm gonna 'deliver.'"

"Shit," Jesus mumbled. "Callie, I know what's going on. I tried to tell you at school, but we got called to the office, and I forgot with everything that happened."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Stef.

"I was in the bathroom today, and there was stuff written about you inside the stalls," he told his sister. "Nasty stuff."

"What did they write?" Callie asked, her hands shaking.

"They wrote our phone number," he replied. "And it said to call you for a good time, and that you'll screw anyone. Then it listed all these things you supposedly do." He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "You know, blowjobs and stuff."

Callie dropped her head, hiding her face in her hands. So that explained the weird feeling she got in the school hallways that day. She began to cry as she felt Stef reach over and rub her back.

"I'm sorry, Callie," said Jesus. "I erased what I could, and I meant to tell you right away."

She nodded, still refusing to look up, as the phone rang again. Stef hurried up to answer it.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"No, Chase. This is not Callie. This is her mother, and I also happen to be a cop. We have caller ID, and I'm taking names. The next person who calls will be arrested for sexual harassment. You can spread the word." She hung up the phone forcefully.

"Chase?" Mariana gasped in disbelief. "Oh my gosh... he's such a douche."

When the phone rang a third time, Stef pulled the jack from the wall.

"I'm going to call the janitors and ask them to clean the bathroom walls right away," said Lena, grabbing her cell phone and going into the other room.

"Are you okay, love?" Stef whispered, her face pained. "Do you want to talk?"

Callie shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "May I be excused?"

"Yes," her mother replied. "Go ahead. I'll be up to check on you in a bit."

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: The previous day was supposed to be a Friday, but I think the story works better if the next day, which this chapter covers, is a school day, so I changed the day before to Thursday. Just wanted to clear any confusion...**

Chapter 15.

Callie lay in bed later that night, overcome with sadness and humiliation. It was after light's out that it sunk in, how much she missed Brandon. No more soft kisses and secret conversations in the middle of the night. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she longed for him. Raising her hand slowly in the dark, she pressed it to the wall between their rooms.

"Callie?" Mariana whispered from her bed, where Callie could hear her crying softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I can't sleep," her sister confided.

"Neither can I."

"I can't stop thinking about Ana, dead behind that dumpster," she sniffled. "I'm scared."

Rolling over, Callie lifted her covers. "Get in with me."

Mariana nodded and climbed out of her bed and into Callie's. Once she was settled, Callie wrapped her arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back. Mariana held onto her too, and Callie was grateful for the comfort.

"Don't cry," she whispered. "It will be okay."

"You're crying too," Mariana pointed out.

"Don't worry about me," Callie told her. "I'll be fine."

Mariana was silent for a long moment, breathing softly next to her. Callie wondered if she'd fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you when you first came," her sister suddenly whispered.

"You already apologized," Callie reminded her.

"I know. But... I'm glad we're sister. I love you, Callie."

Callie smiled despite her dark mood. "I love you too." She held Mariana tighter. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Callie awoke before her alarm went off. She'd had a less than restful night. Mariana had tossed and turned all night, and Callie was cold because the covers where twisted around her sister's legs. She had to use the bathroom, but Mariana's arm was draped across her stomach. Then, there were her fears about school. Maybe she could fake sick? She didn't want to go. She decided to stay in bed as long as possible.

Finally, Stef came up to check on them. "Aw. Look at my girls," she smiled. "Time to get up and around, okay?"

Mariana rolled out of bed, yawning, and opened the closet to pick out an outfit. Callie stayed put, hugging her pillow.

"Aren't you gonna get up, slug-a-bug?" Stef asked.

"Do I have to go to school? I don't feel well."

Stef bent down and kissed Callie's forehead, letting her lips linger against her skin for a moment. "You don't feel warm, love. Where do you feel sick?"

"My stomach," she admitted.

Stef placed her hand on her daughter's abdomen and rubbed it. "I think that's just nerves, honey."

"Everyone's going to tease me today," Callie told her. "Can't I stay home?"

"Cal, if you don't face what's happening now, you never will. It takes more courage to face them then it does to run away." She took Callie's hand and pulled her up. "If there's a problem, you can always go to Mama. She'll only be right down the hall."

"Fine," Callie mumbled, knowing she wouldn't get her way. She got out of bed and used the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She chose her outfit carefully, something she normally didn't fuss over, and put on dark leggings and a baggy oatmeal-colored sweater with a small hole in the shoulder. This was on of her "blending in" outfits, so neutral and uninteresting that she felt almost invisible wearing it. When she was a little girl, she loved bright colors, but that changed after the Liam incident. After that, she took care to cover herself as much as possible, so no one would look at her the way he did.

When they arrived at school, Mariana squeezed Callie's hand. "We'll go in together."

"Thanks," she smiled, as Brandon took her by the other hand. They headed into the school, Jesus and Jude leading the way. As they entered the halls, Callie felt a sense of solidarity between herself and her siblings. They gave her strength when she didn't have any.

As she passed by the other students, girls turned their noses up at her, or quickly looked away. Guys laughed and stared. She felt her face turn red with embarrassment. When they reached the intersecting hallways, she, the twins, and Jude were forced to part ways, but Brandon stayed by her side. When they reached her locker, her heart sunk. Five post-it notes where stuck across her locker door, spelling out W-H-O-R-E.

Brandon clenched his jaw as he tore the notes off her locker and crumpled them up. Callie felt as if she might cry, and looked quickly away. "Don't let it get to you," he whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. He walked her to homeroom, grasping her shoulder protectively. "I'll be thinking about you. I love you."

"I love you too," Callie nodded.

"I'll see you in third period."

Callie watched Brandon go down the hall to his homeroom, then she went into her own classroom. From the back row, Talya's mean hazel eyes followed her. As she sat at her desk, she could feel her gaze on the back of her neck, and hear people snickering and laughing.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to show up," someone whispered from behind.

"You know when she was out all that time?" someone asked her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I heard she was pregnant and had to get an abortion."

"She's a slut."

Callie stared straight ahead. _Rise above_, _rise above_, she told herself. The old Callie, before Rita taught her coping skills, would have gotten up a punched each and every one of those girls in the face. Sometimes she missed the old Callie.

* * *

In the brief period of time between gym class and lunch, things went from bad to worse. She looked around for Brandon, and didn't see him in the crowded hall, but figured he'd meet her in the cafeteria. As she began to turn the combination on her locker and retrieve her bagged lunch, she got the impression that someone was watching her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a boy who she thought was a senior.

"Are you Callie Jacob?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," she murmured.

The guy came closer, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I've heard a lot about you. And I like what I hear. I know a place around here where we can be alone." He slid his large hands down her chest, and over her breasts, while eying her hungrily, the way Liam used to. He even smelled like Liam.

"Don't touch me," Callie cried, beginning to feel panic rising in her chest.

"Come on," he pleaded, squeezing her ass. "Don't you like me?"

He pressed himself closer to her body, and Callie could feel his erection against her stomach. "I can teach you so many new things."

Callie gagged and felt vomit come up in her throat. She was so scared, she couldn't even move. Why wasn't anyone helping her? She put her hand over her mouth as her body shook.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, beginning to cry with gasping sobs. "Don't hurt me!" She thrashed in the guy's grasp, desperate to get away.

"She's crazy," a bystander laughed.

Just then, the senior guy was jerked away from her and shoved to the side. Callie looked up just in time to see Brandon holding him by the collar, then she tore away down the hall. And she didn't stop. She ran right out of the school, down to the shoreline. Doubling over, she threw up in the ocean, her stomach convulsing painfully.

"Callie?" a voice called. "Wait up!"

She turned to see Brandon coming toward her. When he reached her, he took her into a hug. "It's okay, Cal. I'm here now. You're okay."

Callie continued to cry, burying her face in his shirt. "I'm not going back in there."

"Then where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm staying here," she told him. "Right here on the beach."

"Then I'm staying with you."

** To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"I know a place where we can hide out," Brandon told Callie, taking her by the hand. "Come on."

Callie let him lead her down the beach, where the sand was darker and rockier. She was glad she was wearing high-tops to protect her feet from the pebbles and sharp shells scattered through the wet sand.

"How did you push that senior guy away?" she asked as they walked side by side. "That must have hurt your ribs."

He shrugged modestly. "Maybe it was one of those sudden burst of super-human strength people are supposed to get when someone they love is hurt."

"Maybe," she laughed. "But thanks."

"I just did what I had to do," he told her. "No one hurts my Callie and gets away with it. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"It's okay."

"Well, here we are," he said, gesturing to an old lifeguard stand. It looked like a shack on stilts, and was seemingly abandoned. Callie climbed up, then helped Brandon, and they sat together, letting their legs hang out the doorway and watching the ocean lap against the beach and the seagulls argue.

"I made a fool of myself in there," Callie quietly confided, wiping away some fresh tears. "I though that guy was going to... you know."

Brandon nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "You shouldn't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong, Cal. And you don't deserve to be treated that way." He put his hand on her knee, lovingly. "After all that you've been through... anyone would be scared."

"You really are my hero," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Eh," he shrugged. "You're stronger than I could ever be. You're _my_ hero. What I'm going through, with my injury, and my dad? When I feel like giving up, I think about you and it keeps me going."

"Hearing you say that kind of makes what I've gone through worth it," she replied, smiling sadly. It was funny, she realized. She never thought of herself as strong. Most of the time, she felt weak; her first impulse was always to run away from a struggle, rather than face it. But the Fosters were always there to let her know how much they admired her strength. Maybe it wasn't about overcoming hardships, but living with them one day at a time?

They watched the ocean in silence for a little while, neither one speaking.

"This is kind of romantic," Brandon finally observed.

"Kind of," she nodded.

"You know," he said. "I really want to kiss you right now. Can I?"

Callie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to? I just puked."

Laughing, Brandon reached for his lunch bag and took out a bottle of water. "Here. Rinse your mouth out."

Callie opened the bottle of water and took a sip, then swished it around in her mouth. Leaning over, she spit it out in the sand.

"Have as mush as you want," he offered.

She took another mouthful of the cool water and spit that out, then handed him the bottle.

"So... can I kiss you?" he asked shyly.

"I guess so," she replied. "Yeah."

They looked into each other's eyes, chocolate gazing into moss, and Callie couldn't help but think that this was the test of true love; someone who knows you just threw up and still wants to kiss you.

She smiled slightly as Brandon slowly brushed his lips against hers. And it didn't stop there. He kissed her again and again, until they were laying parallel on the weathered wooden planks of the floor, hardly coming up for air.

"Don't push me away anymore, Cal," Brandon gasped between kisses. "Please." He pressed his swollen lips to her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," she told him, nodding. Carefully, she ran his fingers through his hair, trying to neaten it after she messed it up during their passionate embrace. "I didn't mean to push you away. It's just... hard. I don't want to hurt your moms or you. I love you both so much. In different ways, of course."

She laughed quietly. "It was so much easier when I only had Jude. All I had to worry about was being there for him, and no one else mattered as long as he was okay."

"Like you said," Brandon replied. "Love hurts sometimes." He placed a soft, tender kiss on her cheek. "I won't let anyone catch us, Cal. I just want to be with you."

"I just wish I could have it both ways," she confided with pain in her voice. "I want a family, and I want you. And I don't think there's one I want more than the other."

She craned her neck to kiss him again, and her empty stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Brandon asked.

"A little," she admitted. "But I left my lunch back at school."

"We'll share mine," he told her, opening his paper bag. He gave Callie half of his sandwich, and they took turns sipping his spring water and grabbing chips from a small bag. Brandon had a packet of Twinkies for dessert, and he tore the bag open with his teeth, and passed one cake to Callie.

After they ate, he turned to her, still determined to cheer her up. "let's build a sandcastle."

She eyed him skeptically, smiling. "Seriously?"

"Sure," he said, slowly lowering himself to the ground. "It will be fun."

"Okay," she shrugged, sliding out of the lifeguard stand and kneeling across from him.

Together, they scooped up handfuls of wet sand and packed them together until their lump of sand started to take form. Brandon had to be careful not to get his cast wet, but soon, they built a lopsided, but still impressive sculpture.

"This is our castle," Brandon told her playfully, carving out a moat with his good hand. "I'm the prince, and you're my beautiful princess."

Callie laughed, studying the castle. "I've never really been the princess type."

"Well, you are now, m'lady," he grinned. "And in our kingdom, it's just the two of us, and we're happy. We're madly in love, and I shower you with jewels every day. And nobody can tell us what to do, because they can't cross the moat unless we let them."

"Can Talya be the ugly witch who lives under the bridge?" Callie asked, her eyes shining with good humor.

"Sure," he shrugged, chuckling. "But I thought it was a troll who lived under the bridge?"

"Either one is fine," she told him, putting the finishing touches on the turret. She sighed longingly. "It sounds perfect. Too bad fairy tales aren't real."

"Yeah," Brandon nodded, lazily drawing in the wet sand; B.F. + C.J.

Callie smiled, and reached over to add her own words; C.J. + B.F.

Afterward, they retreated back to the lifeguard stand, and lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"This is kind of like a little house," Callie noted. "It's cozy."

"It should be our place," Brandon whispered. "Our kingdom. When we're here, nothing else exists." He leaned in to kiss her again, then glanced at the time on his phone. "Ugh... we better get back. School will be getting out any minute."

Reluctantly, they walked away, leaving their kingdom behind. As they got closer to the school, and real life, the beautiful fantasy they'd woven began to fade away as if the lifeguard stand really were an enchanted kingdom, and the magic began and ended there.

When they neared the schoolyard, they spotted Lena right away, and she didn't look too happy.

** To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"Come sit down with us, you two," said Stef, once Callie and Brandon got home from school. Callie sat down between Stef and Lena, and Brandon sat across from them.

"So, do you want to tell us why you cut class today?" Lena asked patiently. "You honestly didn't think you could get away with it without me finding out, did you?"

Sighing, Brandon looked up. "Callie was being attacked by some jerk, and I stood up for her. She ran out of the school, and I followed her. I didn't want her to be alone."

"Whoa... what do you mean, she was 'being attacked?'" Stef asked. She turned to Callie with a look of concern. "I think you need to tell us what happened, sweets."

"I'd rather not," Callie mumbled, looking down. The last thing she wanted was to relive the whole humiliating incident. She just wanted to forget it ever happened, though she doubted anyone would let her.

Sighing, Stef turned back to her son. "B., could we please have a minute alone with Callie?"

"Sure," he nodded, getting up and heading to his room.

"You can tell us what happened, love," said Stef, once Brandon was gone. "You're safe with us."

Callie rubbed her sweaty palms on her leggings, trying to stay calm. "Well, when I got to my locker, these little notes were stuck to it that said 'whore.' And people were gossiping about me all morning. Because of the stuff on the bathroom wall, I guess."

"Speaking of which," Lena jumped in. "I think you'll be interested to know we caught the graffiti artists. A teacher overheard Talya bragging about it in the bathroom. Apparently it was her idea, and a friend of Vico's did the actual writing. They have in-school suspension for a week."

"That's great news," Stef nodded. She glanced back at Callie. "Go on, baby."

"So, Brandon was kind of looking out for me all morning, but I didn't see him before lunch. I was opening my locker, and this guy; a senior, came up to me, and he... he said he's heard about me and wanted to show me a place where we can be alone. And he did _things_."

"What '_things_?'" Stef asked, her forehead creased with worry.

"It's too embarrassing."

"You need to tell us, honey," said Stef. "Don't worry about being embarrassed. We've heard it all. Trust me."

"Okay. Um," Callie continued, her voice shaking. "He..he touched my breasts. And my ass. And then, while he was talking to me, he pressed his... his _arousal_... against me." She cringed with shame at her use of the embarrassingly formal word, but she'd die before she said 'hard-on' in front of Stef and Lena.

"My poor baby," Stef sighed. Her heart ached and her jaw tightened, as she put her hand on Callie's shoulder blade. "If I ever get my hands on that little bastard..."

"Did anything else happen after that?" Lena asked.

Nodding, Callie went on. "He wouldn't let me go, and I freaked out and started crying. I was scared. I thought he was going to-" her voice broke, and she looked at her moms with frightened eyes.

"I thought he was going to hurt me, like Liam did. And everyone was laughing at me. Then Brandon came and pulled him away, and I felt sick and ran out of the school."

"Sweetheart," Stef whispered, trying to dab at her daughter's tears with a tissue. "We're so sorry that happened to you. It shouldn't have. You must have been terrified."

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to school today," Callie sighed, her voice shaking.

"I know it feels that way," Stef told her. "But it really is better to face your problems, rather than avoid them. You know that you're not what those kids said you are, right?"

Callie looked at her, then looked down into her lap. "I guess so. Yeah."

"Come here." Stef pulled Callie into her arms and rocked her, pressing a soft kiss to her warm forehead. "Here, honey. Rest your head on my lap, and you can put your legs on Mama's lap."

Callie did as she was told, snuggling between her moms, and Stef brushed back her hair, and Lena rubbed her legs. It was comforting, being so close to them, and feeling so loved. She almost began to feel like nothing could hurt her, at least for a little while. But she knew that she would have to face school the next day, and at night, there was bound to be nightmares. What happened that day brought back frightening memories of Liam; things she never wanted to feel again.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," Lena promised her. "We don't tolerate bullying and sexual harassment at Anchor Beach. I'm going to find out who that guy was, and there will be serious consequences."

"I have half a mind to call Talya's mom," Stef added. "Just to let her know what her daughter has been up to."

"No! Don't!" Callie pleaded. "That will just make things worse."

"Well, I don't want her to get away with this behavior, Callie," Stef insisted. "Talya's done nothing short of dumping a bucket of pig's blood on you. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Callie sat up, frustrated and troubled. "Can I go to my room now? I just want to be alone."

"Go ahead, darling," said Lena. "If you need us, don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay," she grumbled in reply, sliding off the sofa. "Thanks, moms."

"Callie," said Stef, stopping her and looking her in the eye. "You know how much we love you, right?"

She nodded solemnly. "I love you too." Then, she turned and went upstairs.

"Poor thing," Lena sighed, once Callie was out of earshot. "Why can't she catch a break?"

"Kids can be cruel," Stef reminded her, leaning back against the sofa. "I just hate to see them pick on Callie. Why her? Hasn't she been through enough?" She put her hands over her face, massaging her forehead, and when she took them away, she realized she was crying.

"I wish we could help her," she sniffled. "She's our baby."

"We'll figure something out," Lena promised, hugging her wife. "We will."

"I better touch base with Brandon," Stef sighed at last. "Maybe I can get the name of that little punk?"

* * *

Stef stood outside her son's door, and knocked loudly, knowing he more than likely had his earphones in. "B?"

"Yeah?" he called from inside.

"Can I come in for a minute?"

"Yeah," he replied.

Stef opened the door, and found Brandon sitting on the edge of his bed. She was saddened when she noticed that his keyboard was covered with a white sheet, like the priceless furniture in an old mansion. She hoped that didn't mean he'd given up on his musical career completely. Quickly, she turned away from the instrument, and sat down next to her son.

"So," she began. "I'm really proud of you for standing up for your sister today. That was sweet of you."

"It was nothing," he shrugged. _She's not my sister_, he thought to himself, annoyed. He couldn't think of Callie as his sister, no matter what anyone said. She was the love of his life, and that was that.

"No, it wasn't," Stef protested. "It meant a lot to her that you were there for her. That's what family does... and she's never really had that before."

"I'd do it again if I had to," he confided with sincerity. "I'd do anything for her."

"Are you okay, though?" his mother asked, concerned. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" She reached over and felt his injured ribs.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm fine, mom. Really. I didn't even think about it. I was just so mad."

"I would have done the same," Stef told him. "Do you know the name of the guy who... accosted... Callie?"

Brandon shrugged again. "I don't know. It's Spencer something. Young, I think."

"Spencer Young," Stef repeated to herself. "I'll ask mama, and maybe the name will ring a bell." She patted Brandon's knee. "No more cutting class, okay?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't leave Callie crying on the beach. She was so upset."

"I appreciate that," Stef agreed. "Just see that it doesn't happen again."

"Oh... mom?" said Brandon.

"What, B.?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Have you, uh... have you heard any news about dad?"

"No," she replied. "I haven't, sweetheart. But I'll let you know if I do."

* * *

Later that evening, Stef's anger and frustration with Talya was still stewing inside her. Callie was upstairs, doing her homework, and she decide that she couldn't let the bullying incidents go without Mrs. Banks knowing that Talya was behind it all. So, against Callie's wishes, she decided to give Talya's mom a call. Going to the phone, she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" she said when Mrs. Banks answered. "Leslie? This is Stef Foster."

"Hi! How are you?" Mrs. Banks asked.

"I wish I could say I was fine," Stef replied. How are you?"

"Fine," Mrs. Banks told her. "I was a little upset to hear that Talya's been suspended, though."

"Well, I assure you it was deserved," Stef insisted. "That's actually why I called. There's something I need to bring to your attention. Talya and some friends have been bullying our Callie at school, and it needs to stop."

"Oh," Mrs. Banks said quietly. "This is the first I've heard of any bullying. Are you sure Callie's telling the truth?"

"I'm positive," Stef said firmly, irritated that the shadow or doubt was always cast on her daughter. Sure, the teenager had made some mistakes in her life, but she was a good kid, with outstanding morals. She always did the right thing. Talya, on the other hand, was bordering on sociopath. Stef couldn't understand how she could be so mean to another person and feel no remorse.

"I know Talya was upset after Callie came between her and Brandon..."

"I wouldn't say she came between them," Stef replied, determined to stay loyal to her children. "Brandon has a free will."

"But doesn't Callie have a history of trouble-making?" Mrs. Banks asked, with nosy curiosity.

"That's not the issue," Stef told her, trying to remain calm. "As Callie's mother, I need to protect her. That girl has been through hell and back, and she does not need this."

She switched the phone to her other ear as she thought about her eldest daughter, and found herself choked up with emotion. "Please, try to see where I'm coming from?" Stef asked. "just love Callie so much, and it kills me to see her hurting. She's miserable."

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it," Mrs. Banks replied.

"Then I'll lay it down for you," Stef told her in a firm voice, the one she used when a suspect refused to cooperate. "Either the bullying stops, or my wife and I will bring the matter to the Parent Board. What's been going on is considered harassment, and I will not have it."

"I'll see what I can do," Talya's mother replied patronizingly.

"Okay," said Stef. "Please do. Bye."

She hung up, and turned around to see Callie standing there, looking betrayed.

"Mom!" she cried. "I told you not to call her. You just made it worse now!"

"Honey," Stef sighed. "I had to. I'd want to know if any of my kids were bullying someone." She wrapped her arms around Callie and kissed her forehead. "I only did it because I love you. When you're a mother one day, you'll understand."

Callie's shoulders sunk with frustration, but she knew it was too late to change anything. "You know what? It's okay. Don't worry about it."

* * *

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room. No one was in a very good mood except for Jude, who's life was still fairly uncomplicated. He flipped through the channels absentmindedly, and settled on a cartoon, laying back against the cushions he'd spread out on the floor.

Callie glanced at Brandon from across the room, and gave him a secret smile. He smiled back, and gave her a little wink in return.

"Okay, kids," Said Stef, clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Listen up. We have an important family announcement to make."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at their mother expectantly. "Jude, sweets, could you shut the TV off for a minute?" she asked. Then, she sat down next to Lena, taking her by the hand. "Go ahead," she whispered.

"Well," Lena said in a soft voice. "It looks like we could all use some cheer tonight, so mom and I think it's the right time to tell you... we're expecting! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" Mariana cried, hopping up and hugging Lena.

"That's great!" Brandon chimed in.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jude asked curiously.

"It's too soon to know, sweetheart," Stef told him. "But hopefully we can find out soon."

"It has to be a girl," Mariana insisted. "Callie and I are outnumbered."

"Not if you count moms," Jesus pointed out.

"But then they would have three daughters and three sons," his twin argued.

Callie stood up quietly, and hugged first Lena, then Stef. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, love," said Lena. "We know you're going to be a wonderful big sister."

Callie smiled softly in reply. "Thanks. I hope so."

Then, she turned back to Stef, and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before, mom. I know you were just trying to help. I didn't mean it."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Stef sighed, giving her another squeeze. "I'm sorry to. I should have respected your wishes." As she held Callie, she kissed her cheek, then buried her nose in her hair, and part of her wished she could hold her daughter in her arms forever, and protect her from harm. That was the hard part of being a parent, she thought: not being able to protect your children from the world. At some point, they had to face it alone.

* * *

Later, before bed, Callie came from the bathroom, and nearly bumped into Brandon as he came down the hall. "Sorry," she quietly apologized, looking up at him shyly.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered. "If I have to run into someone, I want it to be you" Reaching out, he touched her cheek. Callie covered his hand with her own.

"Goodnight," she said in a soft voice.

"Goodnight," he replied. He looked around, then quickly pecked her on the cheek. "I love you."

Callie nodded, blushing. "I love you too."

Just then, Lena entered the hall, headed to her room, and Brandon and Callie stepped away from each other without a second to spare. Lena eyed them suspiciously as she walked by. "Okay, guys. Time for bed."

She put her hand on Callie's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll walk you to your room."

Feeling lonely, Callie followed her down the hall. From behind, she heard Brandon sigh softly as he opened the door to his own room, closing it behind him.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

The next day, Callie awoke feeling calm and relaxed. It was a Saturday, which meant there was no school. But then she glanced across the room at a sleeping Mariana and felt a sense of sadness permeate her good mood. Later that morning, Stef would take the twins to Ana's funeral, where they would say their final goodbyes to a mother they barely knew. Callie suddenly felt grateful that she had the chance to know and love her mother. And her mother loved her, so very much. She didn't abandon Callie and Jude. Her life was taken from her. Jesus and Mariana had to grow up knowing that they were unwanted by their birth mom; that Ana was alive, living a life without them. It was all to sad too think about.

After she was dressed, Callie went downstairs, before the twins got up and around. She found Brandon sitting at the table, chewing on a pice of toast. He nodded to her when he saw her.

Sighing, Callie leaned over his shoulder, and he turned his head and tried to kiss her, but she backed away. "Brandon, if you don't apologize to Mariana and Jesus, I swear, I will never kiss you again," she told him in a loud whisper.

He stared at her with surprise.

"Do it," she hissed. "Please. They're hurting too. Ana may not be their mom anymore, but she's still their mother."

"Okay," he sighed, just as they heard their siblings come down the stairs, and enter the kitchen.

Mariana and Jesus were dressed in black, with somber faces to match. They looked almost eerie to Callie, standing there, like the spooky twins in an old horror movie.

"Hey, guys," Brandon said quietly, as the twins turned to him. "Listen... I was a jerk the other day. I'm really sorry for the things I said about Ana. I was just angry... and scared. I didn't mean any of it. And I, um, I'm sorry for your loss." He looked down apologetically. "Can you forgive me?"

Mariana and Jesus regarded each other in a sort of twin telepathy. Finally, Mariana nodded. "I forgive you Brandon."

"So do I," Jesus added. "I'm really sorry about your dad."

"Thanks," Brandon nodded, reaching out. Mariana and Jesus stepped into his arms in a kind of group hug.

"You too, Callie," said Mariana, reaching for her sister's hand and pulling her into the circle. Smooshed between Mariana and Brandon, Callie smiled, and hugged them back.

"Good luck, guys," Callie whispered to Jesus and Mariana after the four of them separated.

"Thanks," they nodded, as Stef came into the kitchen and grabbed her car keys. In her arms, she gripped a bouquet of flowers.

"It's time to head out, guys." She opened the door, and the twins turned to follow her. Before they went out the door, though, Mariana turned back and gave Callie another hug.

"I'm so nervous," she whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you guys?" Callie asked. "I will, if you need me."

Mariana considered the offer, and shook her head. "No. But thanks. This is something we need to do on our own."

"Okay," Callie nodded. She hugged her sister again, then released her.

Once they were gone, Callie squeezed Brandon's hand. They were alone in the kitchen now. Jude was still asleep, and Lena was in her office. "I'm proud of you, you know," she told him.

"Thanks," he smiled, as they wandered outside. "I still don't think my dad did it, though."

"Neither do I," Callie admitted. "Mike is... he seems like a good guy."

They were silent as they walked a few more paces down the yard. "So, do I still get my kissing privileges?" he asked.

"Want to find out?" she asked with a playful smirk. She dropped his hand, and walked ahead, toward the garden. The place where it all started. Every few steps, she glanced back to be sure Brandon was following her. He was. When she finally stopped, he stood before her, in the exact spot where they kissed the very first time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Callie asked, curiously.

He reached out to touch her hair. "I'm just worshiping the exquisite creature in front of me."

"You're so corny," she laughed, as his eyes darted down toward her lips, then back up. He was challenging her. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and accepted the challenge.

Their lips smashed together in a flirty, rough kiss. Brandon grabbed her lips with his, tugging them, and finally, Callie leaned into him and parted her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and ran it along her teeth, the seam of her cheeks, while gripping her back. Callie breathed heavily through her nose, trying to keep up with him, as their tongues met and mingled. When they were both gasping for breath, they parted, their mouths still connected by a thread of saliva.

They stared at each other intensely, both a little surprised by their passion for each other. Then Callie raised her hand, and broke the thread with her fingertip. She wiped her mouth off, and pulled him down into the grass with her.

"I love you, Callie," he whispered, placing wet kisses down her neck.

She felt a pleasant shiver in the pit of her stomach as she felt the warmth of his mouth against her sensitive skin. "I love you too, Brandon."

Cradling his head with her hand, she dove in for another kiss, this one more intense then the first. This time, it was him who opened his mouth and let her enter. As she explored his mouth with her tongue; it still tasted of the butter he'd spread on his toast, their bodies bumped together, sending electricity through her spine. When the distance between them closed, Callie could feel Brandon, hard against her leg. But it didn't scare her, like that Spencer guy had when he was holding her against her locker. Brandon made her hungry for more. He wanted her, and knowing that, she felt a wetness pool between her legs.

Reaching down, she looked into his eyes as she lowered his zipper slowly, one tooth at a time, until he was poking through the opening. Cautiously, she brought her hand to him, gripping him through his boxers.

"Oh," he gasped. "Callie... Cal." He dug his nails into her shoulder.

Taking her hand away, she held him around the waist and kissed him again as he pulled at her hair.

"Okay, you two. Get up now!"

They whipped around, and saw Lena standing at the gate of the garden, with a look of disgust on her face. "Up!" she cried. "And Brandon, fix your zipper."

Brandon blushed a deep shade of red, and yanked his fly closed, and they stumbled up of the ground, both equally humiliated.

"I knew you guys were still seeing each other," Lena sighed. "I knew it. Go on in the house. When your mother gets home, we're going to have a talk. This is all she needs today."

When Stef and the twins came home, Jesus and Mariana were sent upstairs, and Callie and Brandon were ushered into Lena's office. They sat quietly, too ashamed to speak.

"What is going on?" Stef asked.

"I caught them fooling around in the back yard," Lena explained. She leaned in to whisper something in her wife's ear, and Stef blushed with embarrassment.

Stef sighed, rubbing her temples. "Okay. Since neither of you can be trusted, we're going to have to set some ground rules."

Callie stared at the Oriental rug, until her vision blurred with tears, and the pattern became a kaleidoscope before her eyes.

"Starting immediately," Stef continued, "you two cannot enter each other's rooms, and you won't be allowed upstairs alone. In fact, I don't want you together in any room, unless someone else is there too. And if you're both upstairs, you have to keep your bedroom doors open."

"That's not fair!" Brandon protested. "We need privacy."

"You haven't earned privacy," Lena told him.

"We're at our wit's end with you," Stef added. "We tried the honor system, and that didn't work, so clearly, it's time to try another approach." She sighed again, deeply. "Why can't you guys just keep away from each other?"

"Because we love each other!" Callie suddenly shouted. "We can't help it." She burst into tears, and let them run down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," said Stef, in a more sympathetic voice. "We're just trying to protect you both."

"Protect us from what?" Callie asked. Standing up, she went to her room, and slammed the door behind her. Then, she curled up on the bed, and stared at the wall until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

"Callie? Honey, wake up?" Stef whispered.

Callie opened her swollen eyes and rolled over. "Hmm?" Her head was pounding and her cheeks felt sticky from her tears.

Stef brushed her hair back from her forehead and gazed down at her. "It's time for dinner, sweetie."

"I'm not hungry," she sighed.

"But you slept through lunch, Cal," Stef insisted. "You need to eat something."

"I don't feel good," Callie told her. "Please. I just want to be alone."

"I'll bring you up something later," Stef said, patting her hand. Then, she got up and left. Once she was gone, Callie rolled back over, pulling her blanket over her head, wishing the world would just go away. she couldn't help but think bitter thoughts. Everyone went out of their way to make Jesus feel better when Lexi broke up with him, and to support Mariana when Zac moved away. She had a a broken heart, too. And it hurt just as much as theirs did. Maybe even more, because it wasn't her choice to lose Brandon. The choice was made for her. And she wasn't just losing her boyfriend, she was losing her _best_ friend.

Later in the evening, Stef came back with a sandwich and a glass of juice. She set the food on the nightstand. "How are you feeling, Cal?" she asked.

"Like crap," she mumbled.

"Listen," said Stef, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I know you're angry, honey, and I'm sorry about that. But your relationship with Brandon was going too far, and you needed boundaries. You two came very close to crossing a line today. And once that line is crossed, there's no going back."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Callie, I'm going to tell you something that might be hard to hear. But you need to hear it. Your romantic relationship with Brandon has no future. It's just going to cause you heartache. You and Brandon could never go out on a date together; even to a school dance. And when you guys are older, you couldn't even get married if you wanted to. It would be illegal. We're just trying to save you from the pain later on."

"It was illegal for you and Lena to get married once," Callie pointed out.

"That's a different situation, honey," Stef told her in a patient voice."And it's not really fair to compare the two."

"But how can you say that 'love is love,' if it doesn't apply to everyone?" she asked."Why can't two foster siblings love each other as much as anyone else can?"

"I know it doesn't seem fair, but I don't make the rules, Cal."

"You know," Callie ventured. "Brandon might not even be here if it wasn't for me." She hadn't told anyone about the miraculous thing she'd witnessed at the hospital. But maybe now it was time?

"What do you mean by that?" Stef asked, puzzled. "I don't understand."

"He had his accident thinking I didn't love him anymore," she explained, her voice trembling. "But it wasn't true. The doctor said he could still hear us, even though he was in a coma. So when I visited him at the hospital by myself, I told him I still love him, and I kissed him. And that was when he woke up. He came back because of me."

"Oh, honey," Stef sighed. "That was just a coincidence. It might have looked that way, but things like that... they only happen in movies."

"No. I know it wasn't a coincidence," Callie persisted. "Because when he woke up, the first thing he said was 'say it again.' I asked him what he meant, and he asked me to tell him I love him again." Her eyes filled with tears, and she squeezed them shut, turning away. "And I did."

"Callie." Stef rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you."

"I just want to go to bed now."

"Okay." She leaned down and kissed Callie's cheek. "Goodnight. I love you."

When her daughter didn't answer, she repeated herself. "Callie? I said I love you, honey."

Callie nodded slightly in reply. "I love you too."

* * *

Minutes after Stef left to room, Mariana came up and changed into her pajamas, then got into bed.

"How was the funeral?" Callie asked from her own bed.

"It was weird," Mariana admitted. "There weren't many people there. And it was a closed casket, so I didn't really get to see her."

"I'm sorry," Callie replied. "That's sad." Her own mother was a teacher. She touched so many lives, and so many people loved her. On the day of her funeral, the church was packed with friends, colleagues, and former students, coming to say goodbye.

"I know you got Brandon to apologize to us," Mariana continued. "Thanks."

Callie shrugged. "He would have done it anyway, eventually. He loves you guys."

"You know, I've always thought of Mike as a father-figure," Mariana told her. "I never knew my dad. Mike was the closest thing I ever had. I never thought he could kill someone."

"Maybe he didn't?" Callie asked quietly.

Just then, there was a knock on the wall where her bed rested. Callie turned, and smiled a little. It was Brandon, tapping on his bedroom wall, hoping she would hear. Raising her hand, she knocked back. When she finally fell asleep, her hand was still pressed to the wall.

* * *

Monday morning was a rainy, overcast day, the sky the color of a dirty nickel. Callie got out of bed and quickly dressed in faded jeans and an old t-shirt with a tear in it. She brushed her hair straight around her shoulders. Lately, she'd taken an interest in her appearance, curling her hair and wearing brighter clothes. But now she realized that it was because she wanted to look pretty for Brandon. What did it matter now?

Ironically, she was actually anxious to get to school. The weekend had been tense; she'd barely left her room, and when she did, she hardly spoke to anyone. She couldn't remember the last time she was so lonely. No... that wasn't true. She could. It was at Girls United, the day Rita told her she'd lost her privileges and couldn't see Jude on Family Day. She remembered looking out the window, watching everyone else's family come in, and feeling like an outsider. But then she saw Brandon waiting outside, and he made it better. She got in trouble for his surprise visit, but that didn't matter. It was worth it, just to know he cared.

Callie packed up her book bag, and went down to breakfast. Most of the family was already eating. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, and sat down, stirring it into a gluey mess. As she sat, playing with her food, she noticed Brandon's gaze, and timidly looked up. He was watching her, a look of longing in his eyes. She returned the look, until Lena cleared her throat, giving them a stern look.

Sighing, Callie took her bowl to the sink and drank a glass of juice, then left for school.

When she entered the school building, she was the subject of a few dirty looks and whispered remarks, but she did her best to ignore them. Instead, she stood with her back to the hall, twisting the combination on her locker, but she was so tense, she kept messing up on the last number. On the third try, her locker finally popped open, and some guy immediately slammed it shut as he walked by.

Callie took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. She felt like crying. But instead, she patiently turned her combination again and retrieved her books.

When lunchtime came, Callie didn't join the rest of the students. She sat alone on a quiet bench to eat, thinking sullen thoughts.

"Hey, Princess Callie."

She jumped, startled, then looked up to see Brandon, standing a few feet away.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Are you sure we should risk being seen together?"

Brandon smiled weakly, and sat down. "This doesn't change my feelings for you. You know that, right? That I still love you?"

She nodded. "I still love you too." She wished she could lean in, rest her head on his shoulder, and feel his arms around her.

He studied her as if he wished for the same thing, his face hinting at his sadness. "I better get going," he mumbled, shyly brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "See you later, princess."

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang, Callie hurried away, more than ready to leave school. She walked fast through the courtyard without paying much attention to her surroundings, and out of the hundreds of people that attended Anchor Beach, she ran right into Talya. Just her luck.

"Watch it, Juvie Girl," Talya snapped in a snotty voice.

"You watch it," Callie replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Talya gave her a nasty look in response. "I heard you had your 'mommy' call my mother the other day."

"I didn't _have_ her do anything," Callie insisted, annoyed.

"Did you cry?" Talya asked in a mocking tone.

Rolling her eyes, Callie muttered; "Back off, bitch."

"I'd rather be a bitch than a whore, like you," Talya replied.

Callie had to laugh, then. "Me? You're the biggest whore I've ever met."

"Shut up," the other girl spat.

"You flashed every boy in school at Wyatt's party," Callie reminded her, knowing she was hitting below the belt. "And you told a fifteen-year-old girl to put her _underwear_ in a boy's pocket."

"That move got me Brandon, didn't it?" Talya smirked. "That's right. He was mine first, and he always will be."

"I said, back off," Callie repeated.

Talya stepped aside, laughing, and Callie hurried past her her. Once she was on her way down the sidewalk, she let her tears fall. Talya made her blood boil. And as much as she pretended that her enemy's history with Brandon didn't bother her, it did. It wasn't fair that they were free to have a relationship; so free that Stef and Lena even provided them with condoms, a fact that made Callie throw up in her mouth a little. But Talya never really loved Brandon. Not the way Callie did, with all her heart. And she was hardly even allowed to smile at him.

When she got home, she came through the back door, slamming it behind her her in frustration, and threw her backpack down.

"Callie, is that you?" Stef called from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah!" she called back.

Her mother came into the kitchen, with a strange, troubled look on her face. "Did you have a good day sweetheart?"

"No," she replied defiantly, taking a bruised apple from a bowl of fruit on the counter and biting into it.

"Well, I have some news that might cheer you up," Stef told her.

"Hmm?" She crunched the mushy apple. It was mealy and brown inside.

"We heard from Robert Quinn today," said Stef. "He wants to meet you."

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

"Callie? Are you listening?" Mariana asked at lunch the next day.

Callie looked up from the salad she was picking at with a plastic fork. "Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Never mind," Mariana sighed, with a pouty expression. "I'm sorry I was boring you."

"Look," said Callie. "It's not you. I have a lot on my mind today."

Just then, Brandon breezed past the table, and gave Callie a small nod. For a split second, she felt hurt because he didn't stop to talk, but then, she realized he wanted her to follow him.

"You know," she told her sister. "I'm not really in the right frame of mind today. I'm gonna take a little walk; clear my head."

"Okay," Mariana shrugged. "See you later."

"We'll walk home together," Callie promised, as she dumped her uneaten food in the trash. She watched Mariana turnn to Emma and start chatting, then she walked away.

She managed to leave the school grounds without anyone batting an eye; kids went of campus for lunch all the time, and she walked quickly down the beach, along the shoreline, just in time to see Brandon hoist himself up into the lifeguard stand. Smiling, she jogged a little to get there faster.

When she reached the doorway of the little shack, she saw Brandon standing in the doorway.

"There you are, m'lady," he said, holding out his hand to help her inside. She climbed in, and they sat together, like they had the first time they went there.

"This is still our place," he told her. "No one can take it away from us."

With a sad sigh, Callie grabbed his hand. "I miss you so much," she lamented. "It actually hurts."

"I miss you too," he replied. "I hate that we have to be apart."

He reached into his pocket. "I got you a present. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

She did, and he dropped something cool and smooth into her open palm. "Okay. Open."

Callie opened her eyes and looked down at the object in her hand. "It's a bracelet."

He smiled his sweet, adorably crooked smile. "I told you I'd shower you with jewels, Princess."

He wasn't able to fasten it around her wrist on his own, because of his cast, but working together, they managed to hook the clasp. The bracelet shone in a glint of sunlight, silver, with a small, twisty symbol in the center that looked like a figure eight.

"I mean, it's not real silver," he apologized. "But I thought you would like it. It's the symbol for infinity, because I'll love you forever."

"It's beautiful," Callie breathed. "Thank you, Brandon. I love it." With that, she threw her arms around him.

"I love you," he told her, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you more," she laughed playfully.

Brandon looked her in the eye for a moment, then cupped her chin in his hand, and leaned in, drawing her into a kiss. Callie returned the kiss eagerly. She was starved for the feeling of his lips against her skin.

After they parted, the sat together, his arm draped around her shoulder.

"So," he sighed. "Did mom give you the 'boundaries and crossing a line' speech last night?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her improved mood starting to dampen.

"Me too," he confided. "Hey- just out of curiosity, if Lena didn't catch us in the garden, how far do you think we would have gone?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest. "Third base? Maybe further if you weren't hurt."

"I was thinking, maybe we could, you know, 'cross a line' right now?" he suggested in a shy voice.

"Now?" she asked.

"I mean, if you want to." He blushed deeply at his own boldness.

Suddenly, Callie felt deliciously rebellious. She knew she loved Brandon, and she was tired of everyone telling what she could and couldn't do. "Well," she whispered. "What happens in the castle stays in the castle, right?"

Brandon chuckled, and pulled her down on the floor with him, and kissed her.

Callie hugged him around he neck as their make-out session grew in intensity. He drove his tongue into her mouth, and she slid her hands down his chest, and began to hastily unbutton his shirt. She opened it, and ran her fingers through the fine, dark hair on his toned chest. His skin was still blemished by yellowing bruises, but his abs were sculpted and muscular. Breaking the connection between their mouths, she sprinkled kisses down his neck and over his pecks. He sighed with pleasure, shrugging his shirt off, and tossing it to the side.

"You're so beautiful, Cal," he muttered, his breathing ragged. He grasped the hem of her sweater, and pulled it over her head, then began to touch her through her bra as he kissed her cleavage.

She let out a throaty sigh and closed her eyes, trying to appreciate every second of being with him. Brandon seemed to be doing the same, as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Once the garment was shed, he cupped her in his hands. "Beautiful," he repeated softly, as he fondled her and kissed her peaks.

They went on like that for several minutes, kissing and touching, bathed in each other, until Brandon suddenly backed away a little.

"What's the matter?" Callie asked, worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby," he told her, smoothing back her hair. "You're amazing."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that lunch will be over soon, and I have a little, um, _problem_, that I don't want to wear back to school."

He pointed down, and Callie noticed the large erection tenting his pants. "I see," she smirked.

Brandon pulled on his shirt, and began to button it back up. "Tell me something un-sexy."

Callie laughed as she grabbed her bra, and Brandon helped her hook it from behind. Then, she turned her sweater right-side-out and put it back on. "I'm going to meet Robert Quinn. My father."

"I heard," he nodded. "When, though?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She hugged herself, shivering a little as a cold breeze blew in from the ocean. "I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Brandon asked. "You're adorable. He's be crazy not to."

"Maybe he and my mom, you know, broke up on bad terms?" she wondered. "I look like my mom. Maybe I'll remind him too much of her? Or maybe he knows about all the dumbass things I've done?"

"But he wouldn't have agreed to meet you if he didn't want to," Brandon reminded her. "You're his daughter. If I had a daughter, I would want to know her."

"I wish you could go with me," she sighed, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. "It would make me feel a lot better."

"I wish I could too," he told her. "But I'll be there in spirit, Cal. You're always on my mind." He gave her a hug from the side, and kissed her temple.

Callie smiled. "You're always on my mind too. I love you, Brandon."

"I love you too, honey," he replied. He stood up, and dusted the sand off the seat of his pants. "We really better head back now. You get a head start, and I'll follow, so no one sees us go back together."

"Okay," Callie nodded, feeling lonely all over again. She slid out of the lifeguard stand, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Cal," Brandon called.

She turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"One more hug and kiss for the road?" he asked.

Callie nodded, and let him take her in his arms.

"Now, this kiss has to last us a while," he told her jokingly. But she caught the hint of sadness in his voice. She gripped him around the shoulders as he tilted his head down and they pressed their mouths together.

"I'll never wash my lips again," she teased when they parted.

* * *

Callie's meeting with Robert Quinn came faster than expected. It seemed she just blinked, and the next school day passed, and she was walking with Stef up the front walk of a tidy two story house with the name; Quinn on the mailbox.

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart," Stef whispered, patting her hand. "He sounded very nice on the phone."

"I'll try," Callie replied, reaching out to ring the doorbell. As irritated as she was with Stef, over the Brandon situation, she was grateful that her mother was there to support her.

Finally, a man answered the door, and Callie immediately recognized herself in him; they had the same brown eyes. Donald's were blue. Of course, Callie never questioned that fact, since her mom's eyes were also brown.

"H-hi," she stuttered. "Are you Robert Quinn?"

"Yes," he nodded, with a friendly smile. "And you must be Callie?" He turned to Stef. "And you're... Lena?"

"Oh. No. I'm Stef," Stef explained. "Lena is my wife, and we are Callie's foster parents."

"Well, come in, come it," he said, ushering them into a comfortable living room. "Make yourselves at home."

Once Stef and Callie were seated, he joined them. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," said Stef.

"Can- _may_- I have some water?" Callie asked, nervously jiggling her leg.

"Of course," he nodded. He went into the kitchen and filled a glass, then brought it back to her.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip.

"You're welcome, honey," he replied. He ran his fingers through his short, dark beard, studying her. "There's no doubt about it that you're Colleen's daughter," he smiled. "You look just like her."

"Thanks," said Callie, blushing.

"And that necklace you're wearing is something I gave her. For graduation, if I remember correctly."

Callie touched her necklace, and her heart stirred. "I never knew where she got it. But I never take it off."

"I was sorry to hear she's passed," said Robert. "She was a beautiful girl. I can't believe she's gone."

Callie averted her eyes politely as she watched his fill with tears. "I brought my birth certificate," she told him, passing the document to him along with a snapshot. "And that's me, mom, and my little brother."

"You were cute," he said, smiling down at the photo.

"Where did I come from?" Callie suddenly asked, cutting to the chase. "What's my story?"

Robert handed the picture and birth certificate back to her.

"Well, your mom and I were high school sweethearts," he began. "She was... Callie, she was the love of my life. We went steady for two years. I wanted to marry her."

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"Oh, we broke up at the end of our senior year," he continued in a shaky voice. "I got a football scholarship to an out of state school, and I decided to take it. We let everyone convince us that long-distance relationships were too hard and it would never last. But let me tell you, honey. Losing her broke my heart."

He sighed, with a faraway look in his eyes. "Judging by your birth date, she was already carrying you when we broke up. I guess-" he sighed, his voice breaking. "I guess she thought, if I knew she was pregnant, she would be holding me back or something."

"Oh," said Callie, not sure what to say.

"I wouldn't have felt that way, though," he explained. "If I knew about you, I would've married her right away. I loved her. But Colleen always put everyone else before herself. That was just the kind of person she was. But you probably know that, right?"

Callie nodded. "Did you ever see her again?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "When I graduated four years later, I came home and found out she got married to someone else. I guess I didn't want to disrupt her new life, and I didn't think I could take seeing her with someone else, you know?"

"I know," Callie replied, thinking of how she used to feel when Brandon and Talya were together.

"For years, I regretted not fighting for her," Robert confided. He sighed wistfully. "But tell me about you, honey. What's your story?"

"Um," Callie began. "Well, after mom died, and my dad went to prison, my little brother and I went into the foster system. We've been in and out of foster homes ever since, until the one we're in now; our seventh."

She cleared her throat, her nervousness returning. "Stef and Lena adopted my brother, Jude, a few weeks ago. I was supposed to get adopted too, but I couldn't, because of a different name on my birth certificate. Your name."

"I see," he nodded, a sad expression on his face. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"That's part of the reason," Callie admitted. "But I also wanted to meet you, and find out about my past."

"Well, I'm glad you came," he told her. "I know it's too late to change things, but Callie, if I'd known you existed, I never would have let you end up in a foster home. I would've raised you."

"I would have liked that," Callie smiled. "Thanks." As she sat there, she remembered what Jude said the last time they saw Donald.

"Can I give you a hug?" she asked timidly, using her brother's words.

"Of course, honey," Robert nodded. He held his arms out to Callie, enfolding them around her. They were strong and warm, like a father's should be. As Callie rested her chin on his shoulder, she heard him sob.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking into his tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm fine, honey. Just regretting some things." He patted Callie's back as he held her. "I just can't believe it. You're my little girl, and you're so beautiful and sweet. I wish I could make it up to you, my not being there."

"It's not your fault," Callie told him. "You didn't know."

"I know," he sighed. "But maybe it's not too late?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said. "I'm going to leave the choice entirely up to you. I would never uproot you from the home and family you're in now, but if you want to, and only if _you _want to, I would love it if you would come to live with my wife and I, and your sister, Julie. I'd like to start being your father."

Callie glanced back at Stef, who was observing quietly as tears ran down her face, then back at Robert. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, honey. By all means," he replied. "You take all the time you need; no pressure. I know this won't be an easy decision."

"Thanks... Robert," Callie breathed.

"Please," he said, pulling her into another hug. "You can call me dad."

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

"That's an interesting bracelet, sweetheart," said Stef, glancing at Callie from the driver's seat on the way home.

"It's mine," said Callie, touching it protectively. She promised herself she'd never let Brandon's gift out of her sight; that she'd never let anyone spoil the love behind it.

"I wasn't going to take it from you, baby," Stef laughed. "I was just admiring it."

"Oh. Thanks." Sighing, she looked back at Stef. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should go live with my dad?" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Stef replied. "It's a tough choice. I mean, legally, he has more of a right to you than we do. But we would miss you very much if you left. You're part of the family."

"I know," Callie answered softly.

"Of course," Stef added, "if you do choose to live with him, you would always be welcome to visit anytime you want. I'm sure Robert would let you. But do you think you could you really leave Jude?"

Jude. They had been together his entire life and most of hers. He was more like her child than her brother. Leaving him behind would be nearly impossible. But even she could sense that he needed her less and less since coming to the Fosters. Sometimes, she even got the feeling he preferred Mariana's company over hers. Jude was growing up, as hard as it was to admit. He didn't need her to do everything for him anymore, and he was in a safe, permanent home. He was finding his own life, so why shouldn't she? Maybe it was _time_ to break up the package deal? They couldn't be "Callie and Jude" forever. Could they?

"I think... I need to think it over more," she finally concluded.

When they got home, all Callie wanted to do was talk to Brandon; to tell him every detail of her meeting with Robert. But she couldn't, and she felt her depression slowly return. She and Brandon were used to telling each other everything; he was the one person she could count on to listen to her secrets and still love her afterward. It was so hard, missing him so much when he was right there, in the very same house. And she didn't think she could long for him more if he was halfway across the world.

As she walked down the hall to her room, she saw that his door was open. She paused outside the doorway, and peeked inside. Brandon wasn't in there, but a basket of laundry on his bed caught her eye. She looked around, to make sure no one was in sight, then darted inside, grabbed a t-shirt from the top of the pile, and made a run for it.

Once she was safely in her room, she unfolded the shirt. It was a faded blue, with a cracked band logo on the front. Even though it was freshly washed and dried, it still smelled like Brandon. She held the worn-in cotton fabric to her cheek, and inhaled the scent. She would confess to her "crime" the next time they had a moment of privacy, but she was pretty sure Brandon wouldn't mind if she slept in it that night.

She was still holding the shirt when Mariana came barging into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curiously.

"Nothing," said Callie, a little too quickly. She stuffed the shirt under her pillow as her cheeks reddened.

"Was that one of Brandon's shirts?" her sister asked, eying her quizzically.

"Um, that's on a strictly need-to-know basis."

"You're so weird," Mariana teased, rolling her eyes. She came over, and sat by Callie on the bed. "So, how did the meeting with your father go?"

"He's really sweet," Callie told her. "He's really nice."

"Did he know about you?"

"No," Callie replied, shaking her head. "They broke up when my mom was pregnant with me. She never told him. But they were really in love. I think he still loves her."

Mariana nodded. "Does he look like you?"

Callie smiled a little, recalling the moment she saw his face. "I have his eyes."

"Then you should give them back to him," her sister giggled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ha ha." Callie sighed with mock frustration, but she couldn't help but laugh too, as she tossed a pillow at Mariana. "He asked me to come live with him," she admitted, preparing for he sister's reaction.

"What?" Mariana cried, her eyes wide with horror. "No! He can't take you away. You just met him!"

"He's _not_ taking me away," Callie explained defensively. "He's letting _me _make the decision. And he wants to get to know me."

"Do you even know for sure that he's your father?" asked Mariana

"Well, the court says I have to get a paternity test," she replied. "But I'm pretty sure he is."

"So, are you gonna go?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I have to think about it."

"What is there to think about?" Mariana asked. "I don't want you to go, Callie. You belong with us."

"Well, sometimes I don't feel like I do, okay?" Her voice trembled as she spoke. If only Mariana weren't so dramatic. She loved her sister, but it was hard to discuss difficult things with her without the younger girl making a scene. Brandon was steady; he listened to her point of view and offered his advice. She missed their deep, heart-to-heart conversations.

Mariana gave her a betrayed look. "I thought we were finally sisters."

With that, she stood up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

By bedtime, Mariana still wasn't speaking to Callie, and since there were no secrets in the Foster household, neither was Jude. Frustrated and sad, Callie changed into her pajama shorts and Brandon's t-shirt, then crawled into bed before her sister came up.

Brandon's shirt felt wonderful. It felt like one of his hugs. But it made her miss the feeling of being in his arms even more. She hoped it would give her sweet dreams, at the very least. She was about to turn off her lamp when her phone buzzed. She picked it up, and examined the screen, where a text from Brandon was displayed:

** B: Goodnight, Princess**

She smiled, and quickly typed a reply.

** C: Goodnight yourself. P.S.- stole one of your t-shirts.  
**

Seconds later, her texted her back.

** B: ?**

** C: From your laundry basket. Wanted to feel close to U.**

** B: Keep it**

** C: Really?**

** B: Sure. What do I get of yours?**

** C: I'll have to think about that...**

** B: I love you**

** C: I love you more...**

** B: I love you more, more...**

** C: Goodnight**

** B: Goodnight. Wait! Do U think Ur gonna move in w/ Ur father?**

** C: I don't know yet**

** B: I'd miss U. But atleast we could be together.**

Just then, Callie heard footsteps coming down the hall.

** C: M is coming. Got to go.**

** B: Okay... bye**

Callie quickly deleted her texts, just in case, and she knew that in the next room, Brandon was doing the same. Stef and Lena checked Callie's phone every once in a while, ever since she ran away. Texting with Brandon was risky, so they didn't do it often. But when they did, they both agreed to to destroy the evidence right away.

"Goodnight," she called to Mariana.

"'Night," Mariana muttered.

Sighing, Callie turned of her lamp, and lay in the dark, hugging herself. Brandon had touched on something that had been lurking shyly in the back of her mind. If she did go to live with Robert, no one could keep them apart.

* * *

A week later, Robert invited Callie out to lunch, and later, to meet his wife, Becky, and his daughter, Julie.

"Do you like Chinese food?" he asked from across the small table.

"Yeah," said Callie, spearing a piece of sweet and sour chicken. "It's my favorite."

"Mine too."

"Cool." She looked up at him questioningly. "Dad?"

"What?"

"Why did it take you so long to get back to Stef and Lena about meeting me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry about that, honey," he apologized. "We were up North visiting Becky's mom. I only got the letter a few days ago. Otherwise, I would have contacted you right away."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "I'm just glad you did."

"Oh!" he said suddenly. "Before I forget, I brought you something." He took a pink gift bag from under the table and passed it to her.

Callie parted the tissue paper, and found a small, square wooden jewelry box with a tiny heart lock. The lid had a heart-shaped frame cut into it that held a picture of a young Colleen. Callie touched the glass lovingly.

"It's my mommy," she breathed. "Thank you so much, dad."

She stood up, and hugged Robert from across the table.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he smiled. "That's her senior picture. I thought you should have it. And when I saw that little box at the mall, I thought; Perfect. The key's inside."

"I'll treasure it," she promised, clutching it to her chest. She sat back down, and took another bite of her food. But in spite of herself, guilt began to creep into her conscience.

"Dad?"

"What, honey?" he said, looking up.

"Um," she began, unsure. "There's some things you don't know about me."

"What kinds of things?" he asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Things that might make you not want me anymore," she told him.

"Try me," he replied with a gentle smile.

"I've done a lot of bad things," she confessed. "I'm not as good as you think I am. I've been in trouble, for lying, and shoplifting, and getting in fights. I've been in Juvie twice; for damaging property and petty theft. And a while ago, I ran away from home. Stef and Lena put me in a group home to straighten me out. I hated it at first, but it ended up being good for me. I changed a lot there."

Her eyes filled with tears as she regarded her father. "I'm not really a bad person, dad. I promise. But some of the homes Jude and I've lived in were abusive. Everything I did was to survive."

He nodded, studying her sympathetically. "I know you're not a bad person, honey," he finally replied. "It sounds like you've had a very hard life. _Everyone_ makes mistakes." He reached out and patted her hand. "The important thing is that you own up to your mistakes, and you have. That takes guts."

He took a napkin from the metal holder and handed it to her. "Here. Dry your eyes, and don't worry. Nothing you've done could make me not want you. You're my daughter. And I know we hardly know each other, but I do love you."

"Thanks," said Callie, as she dabbed at the tears on her cheeks. "That means a lot to me."

"How about now?" he asked. "Do you like the Fosters? Are they good to you?"

"I love them," she replied, nodding."They're really nice. It's just... hard sometimes, though."

"Yeah? How so?"

She chewed her lip, trying to decide whether or not to tell him about Brandon, then quickly decided that he would understand. "I'm in love with Stef's son," she admitted. "Brandon. And it's not just a crush. I love him the way you loved mom. And he loves me too."

"But it's against the rules for us to be together." She pushed her food around wistfully, her appetite suddenly gone. "I know that there could be an exception; that we could make it work. But Stef and Lena forbid it."

"I'm sorry, honey," he nodded. "That's hard."

"I hate being apart from him" he sighed. "He's the love of my life, and my best friend. We tried sneaking around to see each other, but we got caught. Now we're hardly allowed to talk at home. Stef says she's just trying to protect us from the pain later on, but... I don't know. It's really complicated. We can't let each other go."

"What about the pain right now?" Robert suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"It's probably not my place to come in and fill your head with ideas," he told her. "But Callie, life is full of painful experiences. It's no good to plan your life so you never get hurt tomorrow, if it's making you miserable today."

"You're thinking about mom, aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded sadly. "Eighteen years ago, I might have said the things you just told me. Part of me still hasn't let Colleen go. I've always wondered about the life we could have had if we fought harder for our relationship."

"I do know I would have gotten to see an amazing girl grow up," he added with a wink.

Callie blinked back her tears as she studied him. "So, you think Brandon and I should fight for each other?"

"I can't really say, sweetie," he told her. "I don't know the whole situation, and I love the family I was given. But regret hurts, and you're too young to have so much of it. If you're sure you really love Brandon, and he really loves you, then don't let closed doors stop you, like your mother and I did. Open a window."

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Callie sat in the passenger seat of Robert's car, holding her new jewelry box in her lap. She was beginning to feel anxious; in minutes, she'd meet the sister she never knew she had, and her stepmother. "What's Julie like?" she asked.

"She's thirteen," Robert told her, his eyes lighting up. "She's a good kid. She's funny, and she loves animals. She plays clarinet in the school band. When you see her, you'll know you're sisters."

He turned his head, and pointed at a building. "That's her school. I guess it will be yours too, if you decide to live with us."

Callie whipped her head around, and studied the school building as they passed by, and her heart flipped. If she lived with Robert, she wouldn't go to Anchor Beach anymore. Talya and her friends wouldn't be there to harass her, and she'd finally lose her reputation as "Juvie Girl." No one would know her; they would never even have to know about her past. She could have a completely fresh start. She wouldn't be an outcast anymore. She smiled with satisfaction at the thought.

Robert pulled into the twisting driveway of a park, following the blacktopped road. When they got to a picnic area, Callie saw the pavilion decorated with pink balloon and streamers. Girls and women buzzed around the tables, cleaning up, and packing boxes and gift bags into a car. Robert had explained that Julie and Becky were attending a baby shower that morning. It looked like it was just finishing up. She tried to picture herself doing those kinds of things with them; baby showers, shopping... things she never had a chance to do with her own mother.

They stopped in front of the pavilion, and Robert got out of the car, and opened the door for Callie. "Don't be nervous, honey," he told her. "They'll love you."

He put his hand on her back, and lead her across the grass. In the shade of the pavilion, Callie saw a young girl craning her neck to see them better, then jump up excitedly.

"They're here!" the girl cried, tugging on an older woman's arms, and then breaking away.

When the girl stepped into the sunlight, Callie realized right away that it was Julie. They stared at each other for a long, intense moment, speechless. Callie felt as if she were looking at a younger version of herself. Julie was petite, with large brown eyes, chestnut hair that hung in loose waves, a round baby face, and a small, upturned nose. If Callie were a few years younger, or Julie were a few years older, they could be twins.

"What did I tell you, honey?" Robert chuckled, patting Callie on the back. "It's like seeing double."

Just then, Julie, threw her arms around Callie's waist, hugging her a little too tightly. "I've always wanted a sister!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear. "And now I have one."

Callie hugged her back, unsure of what to do or say.

"We'll share a room!" Julie told her, hopping on her toes. "I have twin beds, and we can stay up all night and talk, and we can do each other's hair, and share clothes! This is so awesome!"

"Now, Julie, sweetheart," Robert cut in. "I know you're excited, but Callie hasn't decided anything yet."

"Oh," said Julie, slightly deflated.

"It's nice to meet you," Callie told her, trying to cheer her up.

She was pleased when Julie smiled a little.

"Callie, come meet Becky," said Robert, leading her to his wife.

Becky couldn't look less like Callie's mother if she tried. She was slender, with dirty blond hair tied into a ponytail, a slim nose, and crisp gray eyes, that didn't hold the same warmth Colleen's did. It was almost as if Robert purposely chose someone who wouldn't remind him of his ex in any way. And Callie immediately got the feeling that this woman didn't share the same enthusiasm about their newest family member that her husband and daughter did.

"Hi," said Callie politely. "Um, nice to meet you. I'm Callie."

"Hi," she replied, taking Callie's hand, and loosely shaking it. "I'm Becky."

"Well, ready to hit the road, girls?" Robert asked. He smiled at Callie apologetically.

They went to the car, and Julie jumped into the back seat and patted the seat next to her. Callie got in beside her, when she remembered that she left her jewelry box on the passenger seat. Becky was holding it, looking down at it as if the sight of it troubled her.

"Oh. That's mine," Callie explained. "Sorry." She reached out for the box, and Becky handed it to her without a word.

"Do you like school?" Julie asked.

"Huh?" Callie turned around. "Uh, no. Not really."

"I do," the younger girl told her. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to play guitar, and write in my journal," Callie answered. "And I like to take pictures and cook."

"No way!" Julie cried. "I play the clarinet. We could start a band! Could you do my nails like yours?"

Callie smiled at her new sister. "Sure," she nodded. It was kind of fun to be worshiped by a younger sibling again. Jude seemed to be outgrowing his devotion to her, now that he had so many other people to look up to in his life.

"I have a little brother your age," Callie told Julie. "His name is Jude."

"Is he my brother too?" she asked.

"No," Callie replied. "He's my half-brother, and you're my half-sister." She glanced to the side, and caught an unfriendly look from Becky in the rear view mirror.

"Oh," she nodded. "Is he cute?"

"He's a doll," Callie told her. "Maybe you can meet him? He's not really into girls right now, but you could be friends?"

"Mom, can Callie spend the night?" Julie asked, leaning over the seat. "Pretty please?"

"I suppose so," Becky replied. "If she wants to." To Callie, it sounded as if she were hoping she would refuse the offer.

"Maybe next weekend," Callie apologized. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but the last thing she wanted to do was make waves with her new stepmother.

"Please?" Julie begged.

"I can't tonight," she told her. "But I promise I can soon."

"Okay," the young girl sighed.

"Sorry," she told her, reaching out to touch her arm. "But we'll have lots of time to spend together."

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "We have our whole lives!"

* * *

When Callie got home, Stef was waiting for her in the kitchen. "How did it go, sweetie?" she asked.

"Fine," Callie replied. "I like Julie a lot, and she's so excited about having a sister. Becky seems kind of... standoffish, though."

Stef nodded. "Well, this is new for everybody. It will take some getting used to."

"I guess so," Callie shrugged. Quickly, she leaned down and gave Stef a hug. She couldn't imagine Becky's hugs feeling quite as warm and soft.

"I love you, baby," Stef told her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, mom," Callie replied. "Um, I'm gonna go upstairs for a while."

"Hold on," Stef answered, standing up and going to the staircase. "Mariana?" she shouted.

"Yeah?" Mariana called down.

"You up in your room?"

"Yes!"

Stef nodded, and turned back to Callie. "Go on up, sweets. Dinner's in an hour."

"Okay." As Callie went upstairs, her shoulders slumped. She was sixteen going on seventeen, and she needed a fifteen-year-old chaperone. _I had more freedom at Girls United, _she thought bitterly.

Brandon's bedroom door was open, as per the rules. When she passed by, he smiled at her, and she waved.

When she got to her own room, she took off the bracelet he gave he had given her, and dropped it carefully in her new jewelry box. Then, she took the tiny key, and locked it tight, where it would be safe. Glancing at her sister, she dropped the key into her dresser drawer.

"That's pretty," said Mariana, standing over her shoulder. "Did your dad give it to you?"

"Mm-hm," Callie nodded. "That's my mom."

"She was pretty."

"Thanks."

Callie set the jewelry box on her nightstand and flopped down on her bed. Then, she grabbed her journal, and began to draw a chart. Chewing the end of her pencil, she planned a list of pros and cons. Her thoughts were so tangled, she needed to organize them.

Pros- Staying Here:  
-Get to be with Jude, Mariana, and Jesus (and Brandon)  
-Stef and Lena  
-I love this house  
-Lots of memories  
-The new baby

Cons- Staying Here:  
-Can't be with Brandon  
-No Freedom  
-Will disappoint Dad and Julie  
-Will still have to go to Anchor Beach

Pros- Moving There:  
-Free to be with Brandon!  
-Spending time with Julie and Dad  
-Won't be a foster kid anymore  
-No more super-bitch (Talya)  
-Get to start over

Cons- Moving There:  
-I'll miss Stef and Lena and everybody  
-Jude will hate me  
-Probably won't see Brandon every day  
-Becky  
-I'll miss this house

Sighing, she reread her list. It was about even. She tucked it away, just before Stef called her for dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Callie left her room, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She knocked on the door, and then, because it was unlocked, she opened it. A shirtless Brandon was standing at the sink, shaving. Callie's breath caught in her throat, and she stared blankly. He was so hot.

"Better close your mouth," he laughed. "You're gonna catch flies that way."

"Sorry," she nodded. "I couldn't help it."

"No problem, Princess," he winked. Reaching out, he tucked her hair behind her ear.

The next thing she knew, she was in his arms, pressed against the closed bathroom door, the lock clicked shut, and they were kissing, their mouths open, as the steam from the shower filled the humid room. Brandon yanked her borrowed shirt over her head, and she clung to him, their bare chests touching. Panting, she reached around his waist, and hooked her thumbs under the elastic of his pajama pants, pulling them and his boxers down his thighs. She looked down and smiled, biting back a moan as he bucked against her.

"I want you, Cal," he breathed into her ear, causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms and chest.

"I've wanted you since the day I met you," she replied.

"Hey!" Jude suddenly screamed from outside the door, as he pounded on the wood. "Let me in!"

Callie rolled her eyes, irritated. "I'm in the bathroom!"

"I know what you're doing in there!" he accused.

"Mind your own business!" she shouted.

Brandon pulled his pants back up, and tossed Callie her shirt. "I'm so sorry, Cal," he whispered. "Don't worry. I'll take the blame." He leaned down to tenderly kiss her. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too." She pulled her shirt on, then hurried out of the bathroom, just in time to see Stef and Lena enter the hall.

"I cannot believe this," Stef cried. "Callie, go to your room. You're grounded for the rest of the month."

What privileges did they possibly have left to take away? Callie wondered. "I'm sorry," she weakly apologized. "I didn't know-"

"It was my fault," Brandon explained, coming out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry. I was irresponsible."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, young man," his mom told him sternly. "You're grounded too. Go to your room."

Lena sighed, tearfully. "Why can't you two just behave yourselves? We can't take our eyes off of you for a minute!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that soon," Callie snapped. "I'm moving in with my Dad."

"Callie-" said Stef.

"No. You can't change my mind," she replied. Turning, she stormed off to her room.

* * *

After Mariana was asleep, Callie was still awake, too upset to close her eyes. She could hear soft sobs from somewhere down the hall. Slipping out of bed, she crept out of her room to investigate.

The sounds were coming from Stef and Lena's room. Stef was crying. She pressed her ear to the wall, trying to hear.

"We're going to lose her, Lena," Stef hiccuped. "Our _baby_. I can't lose my baby."

For a moment, Callie felt sick, fearing that Lena was having a miscarriage. She stood still, her eyes filling with tears, afraid to move.

"She's just mad, honey," Lena soothed. "She'll come around."

"She won't," Stef sobbed. "How can we let our Callie go? I love her so much!"

_They're talking about me,_ Callie realized, her heart filling with guilt.

"Maybe we've been too hard on them?" Lena sighed. "They're both so unhappy."

Callie didn't bother to stay and listen to the rest of the conversation. Turning, she went back to bed, as tears ran down her cheeks.

**To Be Continued **


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: this chapter contains mild/non-graphic smut. Just a word of warning... read at your own risk.**

Chapter 24.

The next morning, Callie woke up before her alarm went off, eager to apologize to Stef and Lena. After she got dressed, she hurried downstairs, and found Lena standing at the counter, making her lunch.

"Good morning," she said, getting her mother's attention.

Lena looked up and nodded. "Good morning, honey."

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked.

"Pretty good," Lena replied. "Can't complain."

"It looks like you're starting to get a little baby bump," Callie told her, looking down at her stomach.

Lena reached down and touched her abdomen. "Maybe... it's kind of early for that, though."

"Maybe you're having twins?" Callie suggested. She sighed heavily as she faced Lena. "Mama, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Thank you, sweets," Lena replied. "I'm just sorry that you've been so unhappy lately. I can't remember the last time I saw you really smile. I miss it."

Callie nodded, looking down. "It's just hard," she confided. "You know? My life is a mess."

She sat down at the counter, folding and unfolding a paper napkin; something to keep her hands busy. "Sometimes I don't even want to get up in the morning, because I know I'll have to put up with those jerks at school. And I miss Brandon so much... I feel empty without him. And the thing with my dad... sometimes I wish that he didn't give me a choice; that he told me I _have _to live with him."

"That _is_ a hard decision for a young girl to make," Lena agreed. "But you know what? That he's giving you a choice shows that he really wants you to be happy."

She put her hand on Callie's shoulder and gave her a hug. "Callie, I love you very much. And I realize things have been tense around here lately, but I want you to know that if you want to talk about anything at all, you can come to me. Anything. I'll listen to you."

Really?" Callie asked.

"Yes, love," Lena replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too, mama," said Callie, wrapping her arms around Lena's ribs. "Hey... where's mom?"

"She's resting, honey," Lena told her. "She didn't sleep well last night, and she has a little headache."

"Oh," said Callie, frowning. "I was hoping I could talk to her before school."

Lena looked toward the stairs, and nodded. "Tell you what, princess-"

"Wait!" Callie interrupted. "You just called me 'princess.' Why?"

"No reason," Lena shrugged. "It's just a pet name. You don't like it?"

"No," Callie explained. "It's not that. It's just that the only person who calls me that is Brandon."

"Oh," said Lena, quietly. "Well, honey, I don't think mom would mind if you went in to see her. It would probably cheer her up. Why don't you go ahead?"

Callie nodded, and slid off the stool, hurrying upstairs.

"Mom?" she whispered, peeking into Stef and Lena's room. "Can I come in?"

Stef looked up from her pillow and nodded. "Sure. Come on in."

Callie went to Stef's bedside, and brushed her hair back with her hand. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, baby," Stef replied. "But you're a sweetheart for asking. Did you need something?"

Callie sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked down into her lap. "Um, I want you to know that I'm really sorry for upsetting you last night. And for disobeying you. I never meant to hurt you, and I feel terrible."

"Thanks, baby," said Stef, smiling. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that. Do you have time for a quick snuggle?"

"I think so," Callie nodded, feeling lighter. Stef held out her arms, and she leaned into her, giving her a bear hug.

"I love you, Callie," Stef whispered, as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too, mom," she replied, sitting up. "I guess I better finish getting ready for school now. Feel better."

As Callie turned to leave the room, Stef stopped her. "Wait, honey. Are you really going to move in with your dad?"

"I'm not sure," Callie admitted. "I mean, he's my dad. But if I do, I want you to know that it will be for me, because I want a relationship with him and my sister, and not because I want to punish you or anything. You mean the world to me."

"But," she added, "I really do love Brandon, and that isn't gonna change. And you know I don't use the L-word lightly."

* * *

That night, Callie lay in bed for what seemed like hours, restless and uncomfortable. Her pillows felt to hard, and she was lonely. Across the room, Mariana breathed evenly, snoring every so often.

Finally, she couldn't stand staying in bed for another second. she got up, and tiptoed to the window, just in time to see the shadow of a man slowly cross the yard. At first, she was frightened that it was burglar, but then, when the figure stepped into the sunlight, she realized that it was Brandon out there, alone in the dark.

He paced around aimlessly, his shoulders slumped, then sat down on a bench in the yard. She stood there in silence, watching him as he ran his fingers through her hair, then covered his face with his hands.

Turning to look back at her bed, she bit her lips, then quickly tucked her pillows under her blanket like she used to do every night. Then, she put on her bathrobe and slippers, and sneaked out of the room.

It was after midnight, and the house was so quiet she could hear a pin drop. She crept downstairs, hugging the wall so the steps wouldn't creak beneath her feet, and padded through the kitchen. Carefully, she opened the back door, and went outside.

"Brandon?" she whispered, approaching him quietly.

He looked up with a start, and rose to his feet. "Callie? What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I couldn't sleep," she confided.

"Me either. I miss my dad," he told her. "And I miss you."

"I miss you too," she whispered in reply.

Brandon smiled softly and pulled her into a hug. They held each other close, neither ready to let go. "I love you, baby," he told her, nuzzling her forehead. "Never forget that, no matter what happens."

"I won't," she replied, holding onto his shoulders. She rested her head in the hollow of his neck, and let him rock her back and forth. "I love you too."

When they finally let go, she squeezed his hand. "Let's take a walk."

Brandon nodded, and the strolled through the yard, him fully dressed, and her in her pajamas. "I can't stay away from you, Callie," he said as they walked. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think I could see you every day for as long as I live, and it still wouldn't be enough."

As she listened to Brandon's words, Callie smiled to herself, remembering something from her past. "My mother's favorite animal was the Lovebird," she told him. "Because they mate for life; they fall in love, and they stay together forever. And if their mate dies, or they get separated, they get a broken heart, just like humans. That's us. We're like a pair of Lovebirds."

They stopped walking and looked around, and Callie realized they were in the garden. It was moonlit and peaceful, tucked away from the rest of the world, with a warm breeze rustling through the leafs.

"In that case, they're my favorite animal too," Brandon breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. A smile played on his lips, and he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

Callie held onto him, savoring the taste of him, and his hot breath on her face. Each time they broke apart for air, she quickly drew him back in. His kisses were addictive. As she parted her swollen lips and let him enter her mouth, she felt him reach down and untie the belt of her robe. When the soft fabric slid down her body and fell to the ground, he tugged her collar aside and brushed his lips against the exposed skin of her shoulder, then trailed wet kisses up her neck.

Callie's senses tingled, and she felt a familiar ache between her legs that only Brandon could relieve. She nibbled the shell of his hear, then dipped her tongue into it. In response, Brandon moaned softly and ground his hips against her. "Callie, I need you," he gasped.

"But what about your-"

He pressed his finger to her lips. "We'll be careful. Really careful. But I can't wait another day. I want to love all of you."

He spread her bathrobe on the grass, and they collapsed onto it. Callie lay partially underneath him as their arms and legs tangled. Hovering over her, Brandon kissed her thoroughly as she unbuttoned his shirt.

They went on like that, slowly undressing each other until they were naked, their eyes traveling up and down each other's bodies as if they'd never seen the opposite sex before. Smiling, Callie reached out with her finger to trace the trail of soft, dark hair that started at his navel, but then she froze, growing pale. "Condom," she whispered. "We need a condom." She felt as if she might cry, she wanted this night to happen so badly.

"Don't worry," Brandon assured her, reaching for his discarded jeans. He took his wallet from his pocket, and produced a small foil packet. He set it aside, then went back to her, stroking her breasts with his fingertips.

As Brandon touched and teased her, Callie wriggled beneath him, anticipating their first time together. As her insides throbbed, all she could think about was her desire to feel him inside her; to love him with her her whole heart and soul. Panting, she took his face between her hands and looked into his soft eyes. "Brandon," she whispered. "I'm ready."

Brandon nodded knowingly, dipping his finger into her. Before he tore open the condom and rolled it on, he leaned down until their noses were touching. Gazing deeply into her eyes, he kissed her. Then they collectively held her breath, and with a slow, measured movement, he slid into her.

* * *

Afterward, they lay together in silence, Brandon on his back, and her on her stomach, with his arm protectively wrapped around her.

"That was amazing," Brandon breathed, pressing a kiss to her sweat-dampened hair.

"I know," Callie replied, her chest heaving. "I've never felt anything like it- like you." Yawning, she rolled over and let him pull her closer. "I didn't know it could be that... wonderful."

Brandon smiled and took her hand in his. Drawing it to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, then pressed it to his cheek. "We've waited so long for this. But it was worth the wait."

Callie curled up against him, listening to his heart beat. As she lay there, her breathing gradually slowing, her eyes grew wet, and her body shook.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Brandon asked, when he became aware of the hot tears on his skin. His worst fear was that she would regret having sex with him. He cupped her chin in his hand, and brushed her tears away.

"I want it to be just like right now forever," she sighed. Her lip trembled as she caught his gaze. "I don't want what we have to end. I love you." Brandon was the one who brought her out of her numbness; her inability to feel, with his love alone. And now now that she was open to love, she never wanted to let it go.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Brandon whispered, caressing her arm. He hugged her to his chest, and rubbed her back. "But please, don't cry. We're Lovebirds, remember? And Lovebirds mate for life."

He grazed her chin with his lips, and tangled his fingers through her hair. "I want to marry you, Callie Quinn Jacob. I want you to be the mother of my children. What we have isn't going to end. I won't let it. You're my princess, and you always will be. Even when we're old and gray."

"I want that more than anything," she told him. She looked up at the moon in the inky sky and shivered.

"We better go inside," Brandon said quietly, sitting up. "It's getting cold out here."

They got dressed, then he took her into one more hug. "You go ahead inside. Wave to me from your window when you get to your room. Then I'll go in." He tilted his head down and gave her one more tender kiss. "Goodnight."

Callie smiled at the bittersweet moment, and dropped his hand. "Goodnight."

Hurrying, she tore through the yard, and went into the house. Once she was safely in her room, she went to the window and waved, just as Brandon had asked. Then she stood there, watching her prince make his was to the back door. Once she was sure he'd made it to his own room, she shed her robe, and crawled under the covers. Within minutes, she fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Friday afternoon, Callie came home from a rough day at school, tired, ready to spend the weekend pretending Anchor Beach didn't exist, when the phone rang.

"Callie, it's for you!" Stef called from the kitchen.

Callie got up from the sofa, almost dreading picking up the phone, after the horrible prank Talya and her friend played on her, which still hadn't blown over completely.

"Hello?" she said warily in to the speaker.

"Callie?" a high voice answered. "It's me, Julie. Your sister? So, when are you coming over?"

"Coming over...?"

"Yeah, remember? You promised to spend the night at our house. You're still coming, aren't you?"

"Oh. Right," Callie replied. "Hey, let me call you back in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Julie agreed. "Bye, sis."

"Bye."

_Crap_, Callie thought, as she hung up the phone. She'd forgotten about the promise she'd made to her little sister, what with all that had been going on. And she made the promise before she Stef grounded her. Sighing, she went to find her mother.

"Mom?" she asked quietly.

"What, baby?" Stef asked, turning to give her her attention.

"Look," she began. "I know I'm grounded, and I'm not trying to get out of punishment, I swear. But last weekend, I promised Julie I would sleep over tonight."

"I don't know, honey," Stef replied.

"She's just a kid," Callie told her. "Just Jude's age. And she's really looking forward to it. I don't want to disappoint her. Please?"

"Well, okay," she sighed. "I suppose we can waive your punishment."

"Thanks!" said Callie, throwing her arms around Stef.

"Can you waive my punishment too?" Brandon asked, coming into the kitchen. "Because I have something important to do in town tomorrow."

"Fine. I guess so."

"Thanks, mom," Brandon nodded, grabbing an apple before turning away. On his way out of the kitchen, he shared a secret smile with Callie.

Hurrying back to the phone, Callie's dialed the Quinns' number, and Julie answered on the first ring.

"Hey... I can come!" Callie told her.

* * *

After she hung up the phone, Callie quickly packed her backpack with a change of clothes, her pajamas, and her toothbrush, then Lena drove her to Robert's house.

Callie rang the doorbell, and Julie and Robert answered. "Callie!" Julie cried, hurrying to give her a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Callie told her. This time, she was more comfortable hugging her sister.

"Hello," said Lena, shaking Robert's hand. "I'm Lena. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," he nodded. "Thanks for bringing Callie over."

"It was no problem," Lena replied, turning to her daughter. "Have fun, sweets."

"I will," she nodded, as Lena gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Lena, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye," Callie waved.

Once Lena was gone, she followed her father and sister into the house.

"It's good to see you again, honey," said Robert, with a bright smile on his face.. "How's my girl?"

"Pretty good," she answered with a shrug. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," he said in a soft voice. He held out his arms, and gave Callie a hug. She hugged him back, resting her chin on his shoulder. He was wearing a soft flannel shirt, and she liked the feel of it against her cheek.

"Where's Becky?" she asked, looking around.

"She's in the kitchen, making dinner," Robert replied. "Go on in and say hi."

Callie nodded, then followed the smell of cooking food into the kitchen. She found Becky at the stove, browning ground beef. She turned around when she heard her stepdaughter come in.

"Hi," Callie waved.

"Oh. Hello," she replied quietly.

"Wow. something smells good," Callie observed. "What are you making?"

"Shepherd's pie," Becky answered. "Have you eaten yet?"

Callie shook her head. "No, uh, Julie asked me to stay for dinner too. That's okay, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, turning back to the stove.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No thanks," she answered, a little too quickly. "You're our guest."

Becky's words echoed through Callie's head. She was guest in her own family. She was unsure why that simple comment made her feel so sad. But she hardly had time to dwell on it, before Julie came into the kitchen, and took her by the hand.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs!" she chirped.

Callie followed Julie up a curved staircase. The wall that ran above it was decorated with pictures of her younger sister at various ages, obviously school portraits. Seeing the photos, she felt another pang of sadness, similar to the one she felt in the kitchen. she tried to imagine her own school photos hanging up along with Julie's.

Once they got to the second story of the house, Julie threw open a door, and led Callie inside an airy room.

"Wow," she breathed, looking around. Julie's bedroom was painted a peaceful shade of sky blue, and the wood floor was covered in a pastel braided rag rug. Against one wall stood twin brass beds, covered in blue and lavender comforters. The beds were flanked by built-in bookshelves, and a wicker rocking chair sat in a cozy corner. "Your room is really pretty."

"_Our _room," Julie corrected her. She took Callie's backpack, and set it on one of the beds. Then, she sat down, and Callie joined her.

"That's my bed," the younger girl told her. "This one will be yours if you move in." She pointed to one of the bookshelves. "I can clean off those shelves, and you can put _your _books on it."

Callie looked up at her sheepishly. "Thanks, but I don't really have any books."

Julie gave her a scandalized look. "Seriously?"

"Well," she shrugged. "You know... I've moved around a lot, and you can't bring much to a new foster home... and things get stolen sometimes..."

"It's okay," Julie said, stopping her. "You can borrow my books. Sisters are supposed to share, right?"

Smiling, Callie nodded. "Right." She looked up at the shelves again, noticing they were not only crammed with books and games, but figurines and stuffed animals, as well.

Julie followed her gaze and smiled. "I've always wanted a pet," she explained, picking up a stuffed Basset Hound. "But my mom is allergic, and she says they're too messy. Do you have a pet?"

"No," Callie replied.

Folding her knees up, Julie studied her intently. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess so," she shrugged in reply.

"I was just wondering, what's it like to live in foster homes?"

Callie bit her lip and picked at her cuticles, hesitating before answering. "Mostly it sucks," she finally replied. "Because you can't really get comfortable anywhere, and you don't get much of a say in your own life. And some families don't treat the kids they foster very well. But the home I'm in now does, so that's good."

"Did the other families hurt you?" he younger sister asked.

"Uh, yeah. Some of them did," she nodded. "But I try not to think about that."

Julie gave her an apologetic look, and Callie placed her hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's do something fun. We have a lot of sisterly bonding to make up for."

"Can you do my hair?" The younger girl asked. "Please?"

"Of course," Callie replied. "Just grab your hairbrush."

* * *

After dinner, Callie and Julie watched a movie with their dad, then went upstairs to get ready for bed. Despite Becky's iciness, Callie had to admit, she was starting to feel at home. The house was comfortable, and Robert was obviously happy to have her there. When he looked at her, his eyes seemed to light up with love. And the more time she spent with him, the more she loved him back. He was the father that Donald Jacob never was to her.

Already growing tires, Callie changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, then stretched out on the twin bed.

Julie collapsed on her own bed, then turned to Callie. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Blushing, Callie nodded. "Yeah. His name is Brandon."

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"He's adorable," Callie replied. "He has dark hair, and these gorgeous green eyes, and a really nice smile." She glanced at her sister curiously. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," she shrugged. "Boys my age are stupid."

"They'll grow up."

"Do you love Brandon?"

Callie hugged herself and smiled. "Yes. I love him."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "It's dad," Robert called out. "Is everyone decent?"

"Yeah!" Julie shouted. "Come in!"

"I think I'm ready to turn in for the night," he told his daughters, coming into the room. "So, I thought I'd come say goodnight."

He went to Julie's bed first, and gave her a hug and kiss. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Callie shuddered, hoping he wouldn't say the same thing to her. Having once been forced to sleep in a bed infested by actual bedbugs, she knew how horrible they really were. It happened in a foster home she and Jude stayed in for a brief time when she was thirteen. Involuntarily, she scratched her arm, remembering the itchy red bites she would wake up with.

"Goodnight, dad," Julie replied. "Love you."

"Love you."

When Robert came to Callie's bed, he sat down on the edge. "How are you doing, kiddo? You need anything?"

"No," she said, sitting up. "I'm good. But thanks for asking."

Nodding, he patted her hand. "So, can I kiss you goodnight? Or are you too old for things like that?"

She smiled at his request. "Nope. I'm not too old."

"I'm glad to hear that," he told her. "Because we've lost a lot of years." Taking his daughter into his arms, he hugged her tight. "Sweet dreams, honey. I love you." He ruffled her hair and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Callie's heart felt warm as she looked at her father. "I- I love you too, dad. Goodnight."

He nodded, and Callie thought she saw tears shining in the corners of his eyes. "If you need anything," he told her, "don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't."

He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Once they were alone, Callie lay down and rolled over to face Julie. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for sharing your dad with me," she told her.

"He's your dad too," Julie reminded her. "I'm just happy to have a sister." After a few moments of silence, the young girl spoke again. "I really hope you come to live with us, Callie. It could be like this all the time."

Callie moved under the comforter restlessly. "That would be nice. I don't think your mom wants me here, though."

"She's just shy," Julie replied, yawning. "She'll get over it."

"I hope so."

* * *

The next morning, Callie awoke early. She glanced over at the other bed, and saw that her sister was sleeping soundly, holding a stuffed rabbit. For a little while, she lay in silence, looking around. Julie's room was even prettier in the light of early morning, with sunlight filtering through the window and dancing on the blue walls. She could hear a television running downstairs, and she smelled coffee. Someone must have been awake. She hoped it was her dad. She imagined them sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast together, talking. She stretched, then slipped out of bed and went downstairs.

To her disappointment, it wasn't Robert watching the news on a small TV in the kitchen, but Becky. "Good morning," she said shyly.

"Good morning," her stepmother nodded, barely paying her a glance.

"Becky," Callie quietly ventured. "Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I get the feeling you don't like me."

Becky sighed, setting down her dishtowel, and sat down at the table. "It's not that I don't like you," she admitted.

"Then what is it?" Callie asked, sitting across from her. "Because I've never done anything to you."

"I can never be your mother," the older woman stated, a tight expression on her face.

Callie gave her a perplexed look. "I don't expect you to be," she replied. "I have my foster moms."

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Becky clarified. "I mean, I can never replace your mother, Colleen. I can never be as perfect as she was, or as beautiful and kind. Robert will never love me as much as he loved her. And now you're here, and you look so much like her... and I'm back in Colleen's shadow."

At first, Callie was hurt to hear Becky speak of her mother in that way. She wanted to snap at her; to tell her she had no right to be jealous of Mrs. Jacob. At least _she_ was alive. At least _she _got to see her child grow up. But she stopped herself, and gave her a sympathetic look instead.

"My mom was wonderful," she replied. "I loved her a lot, and I miss her every day. But she wasn't perfect." She folded her arms across her chest and hugged herself. "Maybe part of dad does still love her? Part of me still loves her, too. But I have room in my life to love other people. And he does too."

Becky smiled appreciatively, and Callie went on. "If you don't want me to live with you guys, I won't. But I really want to be a big sister to Julie, and I have the right to know my father."

"I know you do," Becky nodded.

"We don't have to be mother and daughter," said Callie. "But could we at least be friends?"

"Yes," her stepmother finally answered. "Friends. And Callie... it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you came to live here."

* * *

By late morning, Callie and Julie were both getting bored. "Can we do something fun before Callie leaves?" Julie begged Robert. "Please?"

"I suppose so," he nodded. "A dad-and-daughters date is just what we need."

A half-hour later, the three of them were browsing around the mall. Quietly, Callie wandered around a small store that sold accessories. She looked over a display of earrings, in all styles. But one pair in particular caught her eye. They were silver, shaped like tiny infinity signs. They matched the bracelet Brandon had given her perfectly. She touched them lovingly with her fingertip, wishing she could buy them. But she didn't have any money with her.

She turned with a start when she felt Robert's hand on her back, and looked up to see him smiling at her. "You'd like those earrings, wouldn't you, Callie?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"They're pretty," she admitted. "And they match my bracelet." She held her wrist up to show him. "But I can't buy them today. I didn't bring any money."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be here next time," he told her. Then, he smiled mischievously, and gave her arm a squeeze. "I'm just teasing. I'd like to buy them for you, honey."

"And I won't take no for an answer," he added, when she opened her mouth to protest. Without another word, he picked up the card with the earrings on it, and brought it to the register, along with a necklace that Julie picked out.

"Thank you, dad," Callie said, when he gave her the small paper bag that contained her purchase. "You didn't have to buy me anything. I can pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," he said, caressing her cheek. "I want you to have them. You're my little girl."

Callie's eyes filled with tears as she faced him. Without a second thought, she threw her arms around his waist. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, baby girl." He kissed her temple as he held her. "Daddy loves you."

* * *

After they were done shopping, Callie, Julie, and Robert ate lunch at the food court, then went to Julie's favorite frozen yogurt shop for dessert. "What flavor are you getting, Callie?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged, studying the options. "What kind are you getting?"

"Cookies 'n' Cream," Julie replied. "It's really good."

"Hmm," Callie nodded. "I guess I'll have the same."

After they made their orders, they brought their frozen yogurt to a table, and sat down to eat. Callie had barely taken a bite of her yogurt, when Brandon walked into the shop. He didn't seem to see her, and went straight to the counter.

"Oh my gosh," Callie gasped. She turned to Julie. "Brandon's here."

"Ask him to join us," said Robert.

Callie bit her lip, hardly able to contain her smile. "Brandon! Over here!"

Brandon turned and smiled. "Hey, beautiful," he said, coming to their table. Callie stood up, and he took her into a hug, planting a kiss at the corner of her lips.

"Brandon," she said, taking his hand. "I'd like you to meet my dad, Robert, and my sister, Julie."

She turned to her family. "Guys, this is Brandon."

"Her boyfriend," Julie whispered to Robert with a playful giggle.

"Nice to meet you, son," Robert smiled, reaching out to shake Brandon's hand.

"You too, sir," he replied, grasping the older man's hand. Callie had never seen him look so nervous, and was surprised by how adorable it was.

Robert patted him on the back. "I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Thanks," said Brandon, blushing. When he saw Julie, his eyes widened. "Whoa. Are you sure you guys aren't twins?"

"I know, right?" Callie laughed. "Come on. Sit with us."

"Okay," he shrugged. "Thanks." He pulled out Callie's chair for her, then seated himself.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked, as she scooped up a bite of frozen yogurt.

He reached behind her and rubbed her back, between the shoulder blades. "Oh, I just had an errand to run. A surprise, actually. For you."

She eyed him happily. "So, when do I get to see this surprise?"

"It's not ready yet," he explained. "But I'll give it to you when you get home."

Before Brandon left the yogurt shop, he bent down and kissed her. "See you later, Princess. I love you."

She smiled, and stole one more kiss. "I love you too."

"He seems like a good kid," Robert told her, once Brandon was gone. "Polite, respectful. I'd be proud to see my daughter with a young man like him."

** To Be Continued **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Callie was surprised by how hard it was to say goodbye to Robert when he dropped her off at home on Saturday afternoon. Although they hadn't known each other very long, there was already a bond between them. She'd never been a daddy's girl; Donald was always much closer to Jude, when he was actually around. Callie was her mother's girl. Maybe that was why she and Robert came to love each other so quickly? Because they both loved Colleen so much. Whatever the reason, it felt as if he'd always been her dad, just without an entire lifetime of memories of him to look back on.

Robert walked Callie to the Foster's front door, carrying her backpack for her. When they were on the doorstep, she reached into her pocket, and found her house key, but hesitated before unlocking the door, not quite ready to go back to her real life.

"Bye dad," she said quietly. "Thanks for having me. I had a great time." She reached up and touched one of her new earrings.

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetie," he replied. "You know you're welcome any time. Our home is your home, too." He paused for a moment, thoughtfully. "Have you given any more thought to where you're going to live?"

"Yes," Callie admitted. "But I haven't made a final decision yet."

"Well," he nodded. "Take your time. There's no hurry. But I have to admit, I'm gonna miss you." He reached out and patted her arm, then gave her a hug. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, dad." She hugged him tighter, and he kissed her forehead.

"Bye, honey. I'll call you this week."

"Okay. Bye."

Once he turned his back to her, heading to his car, she let herself in the house and looked around. It was quiet, which was rare. Stef was probably still at work, she figured, but Lena must have been home.

Sighing, she went upstairs to her room. It was empty. Mariana must have gone out, which she was grateful for. She loved her sister, but sometimes, she needed a little space. Especially then, when she was feeling so mixed up inside. She leaned against the wall by the bedroom door, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, as her eyes filled with tears. Finally, she let them spill over, sobbing with quiet, gasping breaths.

"Callie? What's the matter?" said a voice from the hall.

She turned around and saw Brandon watching her with concern, and she looked down at the floor. "Nothing," she replied. "It's silly." She felt foolish for crying about missing Robert in front of Brandon, knowing all he was dealing with, with Mike's situation.

"Callie," he sighed. "It's me. You know you can tell me anything. Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, then joined him in the hall. "I just miss my dad."

"Oh, Cal," Brandon sighed. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay."

"I feel like a jerk," she admitted, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. "I mean, I just saw him. You haven't seen Mike in weeks."

"So? That just means I understand how you feel," he told her, squeezing her hand. "Callie, your dad seems like a great guy, and I can tell he loves you a lot. You had fun visiting him. It's okay to miss him."

"He really liked you," she replied. "He said you're the kind of guy he'd want me with."

"Then he has good taste," Brandon teased, grabbing her into another hug. "But Cal, maybe... maybe this- what you're feeling- means that, you know, you really want to move in with your father?"

"But you're moms-"

"No, no. Don't think about what they want, sweetheart. Think about what you want. It's your life, Cal. And I'm not just telling you this because we could be together if you do decide to live with him, but because... I want you to be happy."

"I didn't get enough time with him," she sniffled. "And Julie, too. She's my baby sister. I love them."

Brandon cradled her head against his chest as she cried, stroking her hair. "You know what might cheer you up, Princess?"

She looked up at him, and smiled through her tears. "My surprise?"

"You read my mind," he laughed. "Come on. I'll show you."

"You know I'm not allowed in your room," she fretted, following him.

He turned back to her, his eyes shining. "I've got it all figured out," he replied, opening his bedroom door. "Sit down on the floor, right there at the doorway."

Callie nodded, then sat down, folding her knees underneath her. She watched Brandon unplug his stereo, then remove a CD in a white envelope from his nightstand drawer. He plugged the stereo into an outlet near the doorway, then sat down just inside the doorway, so close, their knees were touching.

"We're not breaking a single rule right now," he told her. "You're not in my room, the door is open, and we're not alone up her because Jesus is in his room."

Callie glanced down the hall, and saw that her brother's bedroom door was shut tight, a hat hanging from the doorknob. "You are an evil genius," she laughed, as Brandon held the CD out to her.

She took the disk in her hand and read what was written on it through the plastic window on the envelope. "Outlaws (Callie's song)."

"You remember that little song I sang to you at Daphne's apartment?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes. It was sweet."

"Well," he continued, "Before I got, you know, hurt, I was working on a full version of the song. I was going to play it for you on the piano, but I never got the chance. And we both know I probably never will again-"

"Yes. You will," she interrupted.

Brandon looked down and gave her a slight nod. "Anyway, I took the music down to the conservatory today, and had a friend accompany me singing it. I recorded it for you, and I- I really hope you like it. It came from my heart."

He put the CD on the tray and pushed the 'play' button on the stereo, then took her hand in his as the song began.

Callie closed her eyes, caressing his palm with her thumb as she listened to the bittersweet, heartfelt lyrics; to Brandon's beautiful voice. It was about them, and how much they loved each other, even when everyone said it was wrong to feel the way they did, as if they were committing a crime. Her eyes filled with tears all over again at this realization. Brandon loved her so much, that it was almost impossible to believe that other people couldn't see that. She thought about the way he looked at her the first time he sang the unfinished song to her, and about the way he held her after they made love, as if she were made of porcelain. Even right then, he was cradling her hand in his, their fingers curled together. And she knew, he was the only guy for her; no one could ever love her as much or as deeply as he did. And she loved him exactly the same.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, once the song was over. "Be completely honest."

"I think," she stammered. "I think this is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me."

Brandon smiled shyly. "Thanks. But I couldn't have written it without the girl who inspired it. I love you more than anything, Cal."

Callie threw her arms around him, and he swept her into a hug. "I love you too, Brandon," she breathed. "Thank you. I'll never forget this." She brushed her hand against his cheek, and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Someone's coming," he suddenly gasped, pulling away.

Callie backed up a little as she heard footsteps on the stairs, and saw Lena come around the corner.

"Oh. Hi, kids," she said, studying them with curious suspicion. "What are you doing?"

"We're just talking," Brandon told her.

"Okay," she nodded, heading toward her room.

Before she could go inside though, Callie rose to her feet, and followed her.

"Mama?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah?" Lena replied, turning around.

Callie dug her toes into the rug nervously. "Remember when you said I could talk to you about anything? Did you mean that?"

Lena smiled, her beautiful, dark eyes lighting up. "Of course I did, sweets. I want you to feel safe coming to me."

"Well, I was just wondering," she murmured. "Could you, maybe, take a walk with me?" She looked away, her cheeks burning, as she wondered what she was getting herself into, and if she was making the right choice in confiding in her foster mother.

Lena reached out and touched her shoulder. "Yes, we can, darling. Just give me a minute to finish up some paperwork, and I'm all yours."

"Okay," Callie nodded. "Thanks."

**To Be Continued- what's Callie going to talk to Lena about?**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Callie and Lena walked side by side down the block in silence. Callie wasn't sure how to begin the conversation, but she knew that she had to let everything she'd been bottling up, out, before she'd explode. And although she loved Stef dearly, with all her heart, she knew her mom wasn't the best listener. If she needed to confide in someone about touchy subjects, it just had to be cool, calm Lena.

Finally, Lena broke the awkward silence. "So, love. How was your visit with your father?"

"It was great," Callie replied, smiling. "Robert is so sweet. He's the father I've always wanted. And Julie is so cute. She has the prettiest room I've ever seen, like it should be in a magazine."

Lena paused, turning to her. "I'm glad you had fun, sweetie. It's so good to see you really smile about something again. Did you do anything special as a family?"

"Yeah,"she replied. "Dad took Julie and I out to lunch and the mall. And he bought me these earrings," she added, touching her fingers to her earlobe.

"Infinity," Lena smiled. "Very pretty. They match your bracelet, too."

"I know," she nodded. "That's why I liked them."

"Did Brandon give you that bracelet?" Lena asked. "I've only noticed you wearing it recently."

"Maybe," Callie answered quietly. "Yes."

"Hmm. That was a thoughtful gift."

Still a little worried that her moms wouldn't allow her to keep Brandon's gift, Callie was eager to change the subject.

"My visit with my dad is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," she confided. "I did have fun. But a little while ago, when dad brought me home, I felt kind of depressed. I felt the same way a few times while I was there, too."

"Do you know why?" Lena asked patiently.

Callie shrugged, kicking a stone on the sidewalk. "The first time I felt it was when Becky said I was their guest. Then, again, when I saw Julie's school pictures on the wall. When I was saying goodbye to dad, I realized it was because I miss what I could've had all these years. And a day and half can never be enough to make up for all that time. When he dropped me off at the house, I felt homesick, even though I was home, if that makes any sense."

"It does to me," Lena said quietly. "And I'm guessing your father and sister may have felt the same way when you left today."

"I love them," Callie told her. "And I'm seriously considering moving in with them. But I'm so torn, because I love you and mom, too. I need to know... would you guys hate me if I chose to live with them?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Lena sighed, grabbing Callie's hand and squeezing it. "Callie, we could never hate you, no matter what you choose. We love you very much, and where you live wouldn't change that."

"Good, because where I live wouldn't change how I feel about you guys, either. Or Brandon." Since her living arrangement and her love for Brandon went hand-in hand, she found there was no avoiding the topic. At least not for long.

"Mama, there's something else I wanted to ask you-"

"I'm listening," Lena replied. "Go ahead."

"If I do move in with my dad, would you and mom support my relationship with Brandon?"

Lena was quiet for a moment, considering the question. "Well, we couldn't stop you two from seeing each other, because you wouldn't be foster siblings anymore. I think we could get used to it. It might take mom a little longer, but I know I could. I believe that the two of you really do love each other."

"But," she went on, "if we do go through with your adoption, the romantic feelings you have for each other would have to end, because you'd be brother and sister."

"We can never be that," Callie admitted. "No matter what happens."

"I think if you both put your minds to it, you could," her foster mother told her. "You wouldn't have a choice."

"No," Callie replied. "You don't understand. Brandon and I can never be brother and sister, _ever_. Because... we had sex."

"Oh, Callie." Lena gasped. "Why?"

"Because we love each other," she told her, her voice shaking yet firm. "And we were ready to be together."

Lena nodded, her face unreadable. "I might have guessed something like that happened."

"Are you mad?" Callie asked.

"No, honey," she sighed. "I'm a little disappointed, but I'm not angry. I kind of saw it coming."

"Thanks," Callie breathed, relieved to be spared of the blow-up she'd been anticipating. "Because I really do love Brandon. He means so much to me. He makes me happy."

"But you haven't seemed very happy lately," Lena pointed out. "Neither has Brandon."

"Because it's hard to hide and sneak around," she confided. "And it hurts when your own family won't accept you for who you are. When we're alone together, we can just be ourselves, and it feels so...easy. We're not just boyfriend and girlfriend. We're best friends. We tell each other everything. He knows all my secrets, and he still loves me. Not many people would. We have a special relationship."

"And I don't want us to end up like my parents," she continued. "Dad still regrets giving up mom, even now. And it's too late for them, because she's gone." As she spoke, her eyes stung and she began to cry. She didn't want to get emotional; she wanted to stay calm and mature. But she couldn't help it. It was still so hard to think about her mother.

When Lena saw her foster daughter's tears, she stopped walking, the wind blowing her hair in all directions. She reached out, and pulled Callie into a hug.

"You know, darling," she said in a soft voice. "Mom and I have been hearing what you've been trying to tell us. But we haven't really been listening. Have we?"

"No," Callie quietly admitted.

"Well, that's going to change," she promised, kissing her forehead. "Sometimes, parents don't realize they're hurting their children. They may not mean to, but they get so caught up in trying to protect them, or keep them from making bad decisions. Look at what mom went through with Frank- I'm sure he didn't mean to cause her so much pain. He thought he was being a good father."

She reached out and brushed Callie's hair back, then dabbed at her tear-stained face with a tissue. "Mom has a lot of Frank in her, whether she wants to admit it or not. I know she's not always the easiest person to talk to, but she loves you and Brandon as much as I do. Callie, do you think you could tell her the things you've told me?"

"I don't know," Callie replied. "I've tried, but she doesn't want to hear it."

"I'll talk to her tonight, hon. Believe it or not, she probably understands what you're going through a lot better than I do, because of what she went through with her father. I promise you, Callie, we'll figure something out."

As they headed home, Callie chewed her lip nervously. Talking about her feelings had helped a lot, but she was still confused. "I still don't know who I should live with, though," she admitted.

They stood outside the door, and Lena put her hand on Callie's shoulder. "Callie, I think that, deep down in your heart, you _do _know the answer. Maybe you're not ready to admit it to yourself yet. But I think you know."

** To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: Clearly, the majority of readers wanted the original chapter 27, with the plot twist, back. I always try to listen to my readers, so... here it is!**

Chapter 27. (One Week Later)

"I thought you'd never get here!" Callie cried, when she saw Brandon approach the doorway of the lifeguard stand. "Come on. Get in!" She held her hand out to help him inside.

Once they were standing face-to-face, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and hard. When they broke apart, he rubbed his nose against hers, then kissed the tip of it.

"What's up?" he asked, touching her cheek. "You okay?"

"I'm great!" Callie told him, her eyes shining. "Do you know why?"

"No," he replied. "Tell me."

"This is the last time we have to hide," she replied with a smile. "We can be together, and everyone can know it. Because, I decided to move in with my dad."

She, Stef, and Lena had been discussing the matter for over a week, with each other and with Robert. She told Stef and Lena what she'd decided the night before, and although there were tears shed all around, Callie felt at peace with her decision.

Brandon's eyes widened as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. "That's great, Cal," he breathed, nuzzling her neck. "I'm so happy for you. For both of us. But you're not just doing this for me, right? I want you to be sure that this is what you really want."

"It is what I want," she nodded with certainty. "Robert is my father. I belong with him."

"What about Jude?" he asked with concern.

"If Jude wasn't in a good, safe home, I wouldn't think of leaving him. But he is. He doesn't need me as much anymore, and I know he'll be okay."

"This is great," Brandon sighed. "Because I don't think I can live without you. And now I won't have to. I love you so much, Callie." He pulled her closer, and hugged her again. "We're gonna get married," he promised, pressing kisses to her face. "And we're gonna have lots of babies with brown eyes."

Smiling, Callie touched her forehead to his. "I love you too, Brandon. And I wouldn't mind if their eyes were green."

* * *

When Callie came home from school, the house was silent. She assumed Stef was still at work, and Lena must have been around the house, somewhere. She went upstairs and spread out on her bed with her schoolbooks and began to copy math problems. After a while, she hear Stef come home, and the sounds of her and Lena talking. Curious, Callie rolled out of bed and went downstairs for a snack.

When she got to the kitchen, both Stef and Lena turned to look at her, their faces distressed.

"Callie, honey," said Stef. "Come sit down. We need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting at the table.

"Well," Stef told her. "We got the results to your paternity test today, and we're afraid there's some bad news."

"Bad news?" Callie asked, her brow furrowed. "What is it?" She hadn't thought much about the court-ordered paternity test she recently had to take, thinking it was just a formality. But the looks in her foster moms' eyes worried her.

"Callie, sweetheart," said Lena, as she placed her hand over hers. "According to these test results, Robert Quinn is not your father. Donald Jacob is after all."

"What?" Callie cried. "That's impossible! Why would my mom put his name on my birth certificate if it wasn't true?"

"I suppose it's possible she didn't know herself who your birth father was," Stef told her.

"But Julie looks just like me!" Callie protested angrily.

"That's probably just a coincidence," said Stef patiently. "Brown eyes and brown hair aren't uncommon."

Callie closed her eyes and tried to picture Julie's face. As the image became clearer in her mind, she saw it: the subtle difference in cone structure, the shape of her lips. Suddenly, the younger girl didn't resemble her as much as she thought. She was just another girl with dark eyes and dark hair.

"I need some air," Callie murmured, standing up and walking away before Stef and Lena could see her tears.

Her first instinct was to run, as far and fast as possible. But she knew that was what the old Callie would have done. The new Callie sat on the back steps, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. She wasn't just crying for herself, she was crying for Robert, because this meant that her mother was unfaithful to him. Knowing this would break his heart all over again. He'd loved Colleen so much. And now her memory was tainted.

Behind her, Callie heard the back door open and close, and felt Stef sit down next to her, and place her hand on her back, rubbing it in slow circles. "I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

Callie looked up at her through a curtain of hair as tears streamed down her face and her nose ran.

"Oh, honey," Stef sighed. "Callie, come sit in Mommy's lap."

She studied Callie's skeptical expression and laughed a little. "Yes, I'm serious," she told her. "Let me hold you, sweets."

Callie crawled awkwardly into Stef's lap, and let her cradle her as if she were a small child, her knees almost level to her chin. No one had held her that way in a very long time.

"My poor baby," Stef crooned, as she wept on her shoulder, soaking her shirt with tears. "I know it hurts, love. Cry all you need to."

Callie clung to Stef until all her tears were shed, then timidly looked up at her through swollen eyelids. Stef used the sleeve of her shirt to dab at her tears, then held it to her nose. "Blow," she ordered.

Callie, though slightly appalled at her offer, did so. "It's not fair," she hiccuped.

"No, it isn't," Stef told her. "You've had more disappointments in your life than anyone should."

"I wasn't going to be a foster kid anymore. I was finally gonna be a normal girl, who doesn't have to worry about social workers and can date whoever I want." She gasped for breath, her chin quivering. "I was gonna get to be with Brandon. I love him..."

"I know you do, baby" her foster mother nodded, brushing her hair back and kissing her tear-stained cheek. "And I've been doing some serious thinking about that." Her voice shook, and she felt her own eyes fill with tears. "I want to apologize to you, my love. I've been wrong."

She wrapped her arms around Callie a little tighter as she spoke. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry for hurting you so much. I've been doing to you and Brandon what my father did to me, and I didn't even realize it. I don't want that for you. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never treat my own children that way. So, if you and Brandon want to be together, you have my blessing. You just need to realize that we won't be able to go through with the adoption, if that's the case."

"But where will I go?" Callie asked, panicked. "I don't want to go back to the group home."

"No, no, sweets," Stef replied apologetically, hugging her to her chest. "We would never send you away. You're staying right here, with your family. We'll foster you until you're eighteen, and even after that, you'll always have a home here. We don't need a piece of paper to prove you're our daughter. We already know in our hearts that you are. You'll always be our baby."

Callie smiled slightly, touched. "I love you, mom."

Stef nodded as tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you too, Callie. More than words can describe." She shifted uncomfortably under her daughter's weight. "But honey... Mommy can't feel her legs anymore."

"Sorry," Callie apologized, standing up and helping her mother to her feet. "You know," she said quietly. "I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad," Stef told her, squeezing her shoulder. "Come inside and wash your face, and I'll make you a nice cup of tea. Okay?"

"Okay."

**To Be Continued**


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, Callie was laying on her bed, holding the jewelry box Robert had given her, turning it over and over in her hands. On the lid, her mother's picture smiled back at her, and she wondered why her mom had cheated on Robert. She thought they'd loved each other, the way she and Brandon did. She would never cheat on Brandon.

She was snapped from her melancholy thoughts by a knock on her door. At first, she thought it was Brandon, just coming home from the doctor's. He had an appointment that day to get his cast off.

"Callie?" a voice called. "It's Robert... dad. May I come in?"

"Yes," she answered, not quite knowing what to think.

Robert entered the room, and sat down on the edge of Callie's bed. He looked down at her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, Callie." He gently patted her hand. "I wish things were different."

Callie regarded him as her eyes grew misty. "I'm sorry, too."

He nodded solemnly. "I guess... now I know the real reason why Colleen broke up with me. She was..." He sighed without finishing his sentence.

"Was my mom a bad person?" Callie quietly asked.

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head. "She wasn't. And I'll always love her. But at least now I know that the reason we didn't last wasn't because I didn't fight hard enough."

"She loved you, too," Callie told him. "I know she did. Because she named me after you, and she loved me."

She lifted her jewelry box from her bed. Inside, the earrings Robert had given her rattled in the empty space. "I guess... you'll want these back?"

"No, baby," Robert sighed. "They're your things. I want you to have them." Tears shone in his eyes as he pushed the box back toward her. "Callie, these past few weeks have been wonderful, because I got the privilege to know you. You're an amazing, beautiful young woman. Anyone would be proud to be your father. And I wish I was, honey."

"I wish you were, too," Callie replied.

"Maybe we're _not_ biologically related," he told her. "But I'll always think of you as my little girl. And I hope you'll still be able to think of me as a father-figure, because I've come to love you very much. And this doesn't change that."

"Lena says DNA doesn't make a family. Love does."

"Well, Lena is right," he replied. "You'll always be part of the family, honey. Always."

Callie nodded, a faint smile playing on her lips. "I love you, daddy."

Robert looked at her tearfully, then took her into his arms. "I love you too, sweetie," he whispered. "Always and always." He pressed his lips to her forehead and gave her a tender kiss. Then, he brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"You know, Callie," he added. "You're a lucky girl. You have this whole houseful of people who love you so much. I think your mom would have been happy to see you here."

"I think so, too," Callie replied.

She walked Robert downstairs, and saw him out. After he was gone, she went into the kitchen, where Lena was cooking dinner, and Jude was setting the table. She took each of them into a hug.

"What did we do to deserve all this love?" Lena teased, as Callie embraced her.

"Nothing," Callie replied. "I was just think about how lucky I am to have you."

Just then, she heard Brandon come through the front door and burst into the kitchen, followed by Stef. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her. It still felt strange to embrace him him front of the family, but it was wonderful. "How did your appointment go?" she asked.

"Let me show you," he smiled. He slowly raised his hand, the one that was injured, and touched her cheek, cupping her chin. Then, he dropped his arm, and took her hand in his, curling his fingers around hers.

Callie gazed down at their linked hands in amazement, then burst into tears. She threw her arms around him, and felt him pull his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Princess."

Callie lifted her head and smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

He nodded, his eyes shining. "Then I'll say it again."

**The End- thanks for sticking with this story... sorry about all the changes. I really need to stop second guessing myself. Love to everyone who enjoyed it**


End file.
